


Fictober20 - From The Depths We Rise

by Selene467



Series: Fictober Challenges [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Merlin (TV), Supernatural, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cliffhangers, Cor Leonis - Freeform, Dialogue heavy ch10, Drabble Collection, Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Fictober2020, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Prompt Challenge, Protective Dean Winchester, Proud Gladiolus Amicitia, Sam Winchester Has Panic Attacks, Sam Winchester Remembers Lucifer's Cage, Season/Series 08, Self-Harm, Sora is broken, Superfamily, Teacher Merlin (Merlin), Team as Family, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester, fictober20, major character death sort of Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: Fictober20 [2020] Challenge Collection. This year I'm going with several different fandoms. Let's see what my brain can conjure up this year.Prompt number: 28. "do I have to do everything around here"Fandom: SPN/DBH Crossover or Supernatural/Detroit: Become Human CrossoverRating: Teen and UpWarnings: This is based on DBH so the violence and abuse as shown by Todd against a child, but nothing more explicit than that. If you played the game, you know what levels to expect. If you haven't then yes be warned, there is verbal and physical abuse in the game against a child, some of it depending on how you play it as it's choice based.notes:Summary: - Dean instead of Kara with young Sam instead of Alice.
Series: Fictober Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962361
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fictober20





	1. KH3 Prompt 1 - "no, come back"

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally forgot about the Tumblr Fictober Challenge, so now I'm a good week behind on it all. I'm not going to stress about it like last year, trying desperately to write something every day. I will try to write something for every prompt, but I might not write something for a few days and then suddenly fulfill several prompts on one day. So expect massive uploads instead of daily one's unless my muse chooses to cooperate and inspires me each day. We'll see.
> 
> I will put a rating and warnings for each specific chapter in the summary of said chapter. The overall collection I put on Teen and Up to be safe, but not every one-shot will be the same rating.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the reads.

Harsh soil cracked under his feet. A strong wind passed through the area, throwing up dust and giving the place an even more desolate feel than usual. Sora couldn’t say why he’d come back to this barren wasteland. It was a place of nightmare, of loss and grieve, of hopelessness. Not so much to the others though. All they remembered was a tough and terrifying battle but ultimately a win.  
  
And that was the crux of the problem. Remembering.  
  
Sora remembered the first battle, the one they‘d lost. Remembered it so clearly and yet he could barely remember what happened after he’d died. And wasn’t that a heart stopping thought. He had died. And no one knew about it. Except for Chirithy of course. Speaking of his newest friend; “You can stop hiding, you know.” Sora had pegged his presence the moment he stepped off the gummiship.  
  
Sure enough, Chirithy’s familiar little steps could be heard behind him. “What are you doing here, Sora?“  
  
“I don’t really know.“ He was surprised himself by that revelation. He really didn’t know why he’d come here. It had just felt right. He’d set his destination before even consciously thinking about it.  
  
“Everyone is probably worried sick about you right now.“  
  
“Probably.“  
  
“Maybe you should call them, or better yet lets go back.” He felt Chirithy tug at him, as if hoping it would persuade him to leave this place.  
  
“I don’t have my gummiphone on me.” He simply answered without looking away from his empty, desolate surroundings.  
  
“What?! Why not?”  
  
“I’m pretty cure Cid has found a way to track the phones. I didn’t want anyone to find me here.”  
  
For a while nothing was said, the only sound his own breathing and the strong wind blowing around him. Then Chirithy asked him in a small voice the one thing he didn’t know how to answer, didn’t want to answer. “What are you looking for Sora?”  
  
“Something I am missing. I don’t know what, but I know where it is.”  
  
Chirithy abruptly stepped in front of him, tugging at him again, desperately this time. Sora didn’t look down at him, just kept staring ahead. “You can’t go back there Sora. There isn’t a path you can travel. That world is separate and there is only one way to get there.” An annoyed huff followed that statement. “ Well two if you count you dreaming yourself there.”  
  
“Still feeling cross about me doing that?” Sora couldn’t help but smile at the put out look on his newest friend’s face.  
  
“It shouldn’t be possible and yet you did it. You damn right I’m still cross about it.“  
  
Sora laughed softly as Chirithy crossed his little arms, paws in front of him, trying to look angry and only succeeding in looking adorable. But his happiness quickly left him again, his sombre mood overshadowing everything once more. “I’m not okay, Chirithy. Everyone can tell, including me. And I won’t be okay again unless I fix it.”  
  
“I’m not sure you can, Sora. I warned you about leaving before you were ready.“ Indeed he had, but at the time Sora had more important things to worry about, more important people. He had accepted the risks, even not knowing what they entailed. He still didn’t regret anything, despite how horribly wrong he felt right now.  
  
“It’ll work out. Trust me.”  
  
“No, come back, Sora. Come back home and we’ll figure something out.“  
  
“I’m sorry, Chirithy. I have to do this.“  
  
Without explaining, Sora summoned his keyblade and in one swift movement put it through his own heart, again. He vaguely heard Chirithy scream before darkness took his vision and mind.

_fin_


	2. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 2. "that's the easy part"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 2. "that's the easy part."  
> Fandom: The Amazing Spider-Man/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

Peter stared resolutely at the screen completely unaware of his surroundings. The result was a loud squeal when a hand landed on his shoulder. He scrambled off his chair in such a haste that it toppled over with a loud bang. Startled, and slightly frightened eyes looked up at none other than Bruce, who himself looked rather shocked at the unexpected reaction. “Uhm, hi uncle Bruce.”  
  
“Hello, Peter. Are you alright?” He carefully put down the files he’d been holding and turned those deeply concerned eyes on Peter. At the quirk of an eyebrow, Peter realized he was waiting for an answer.  
  
“Oh, yeah, right. No, I’m.. I’m okay. Really.“  
  
“You are up to something, aren’t you?”  
  
“What? No!” Peter tried for incredulous but file terribly. Better to come clean. He gestured to the computer and waited for his uncle to peruse his research.  
  
“Peter, is this….?” Bruce turned to him with an expression Peter couldn’t place. _Happy? Excited? Worried?_  
  
“I know. I shouldn’t get involved, but I sort of am involved. I may not be an Avenger, but I want to help however I can. Besides, this could help me too. You guys won’t have to knock us all out anymore for medical stuff.”  
  
Bruce had straightened during his rambling, looking almost fondly at him. “I’m not reprimanding you, Peter. This is amazing work and it looks quite complicated. How did you figure this out? I’ve been trying for a while now to find some kind of drug that’ll work on you three without overdosing you.”  
  
Peter remembered that clearly. Steve and Bucky had woken up numerous times before their injuries were taken care of, causing all manner of confusing and dangerous situations. And then there were Peter’s own terrible ordeals. Seizures as his fast healing combated the narcotic drugs or worse waking up with amnesia for a few minutes to an hour long.  
  
“I think this can really work. Besides, working this out…? That’s the easy part.”  
  
“I’m almost afraid to ask, but what is the hard part?”  
  
Peter grimaced. Bruce was not going to like this but he wasn’t the one he was worried about. With both Steve and Bucky out of the country and this drug being quite necessary for the three of them, there really wasn’t any other option. “Convincing Tony to test it on me.”  
  
 _Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one ended quite abruptly and I’m not completely satisfied with this, but it’s something at least. On to the next prompt.


	3. SPN - Prompt 3: "you did this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 3. "you did this?"  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: Subconscious Self-Harm, nothing explicit - Mention of blood.

The last thing Sam saw before he awoke violently was the devil's face, smiling at him. One moment he was in literal hell, the next he woke up on the hard floor of the motel of the day, his body protesting any movement. Ignoring the pain, he hauled himself off the floor and sank heavily on the bed, head in his hands as he tried to shake off his nightmare.  
  
He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he was so damn tired. He figured it wouldn't hurt to lay down for a few minutes, just until Dean returned with lunch. What a mistake that was. As if his broken mind would let him have any peace. He hadn't slept well since Dean had disappeared to Purgatory, leaving him all alone and completely adrift without his brother.  
  
Of course, he hadn't _known_ that Dean was in Purgatory. Hadn't known to look _there_ of all places.   
  
And in his vulnerable state, his cage memories had risen to the surface, violently.   
  
It was then that the smell reached him, not the feeling of the blood sliding down his forearms. He stared at the red lines, the scratches in his skin as if he couldn't comprehend what it was he was seeing. He stared for so long in fact, that Dean came back before Sam had even registered the sound of the Impala or the door to their room opening and closing.  
  
What he did register was the sudden worried yell from his big brother who suddenly appeared crouched in front of him, gently taking hold of his arms. The look of genuine concern in his eyes made Sam want to sob like a little child once more. He didn't think he'd ever see Dean care about him again. Not after Dean believed him when he'd lied and claimed to have never looked for him. It was easier than explaining how he'd had an emotional meltdown after losing him.  
  
"Sam?! Sam what happened? Who did this!" Fear, anger, concern. It was all there in his brothers' voice. Sam wanted to answer him, but he was still piecing his scrambled thoughts together as his eyes drifted back to the blood on his arms.  
  
Dean disappeared from his line of sight and for a brief moment Sam feared he'd left him. And rightly so. Sam couldn't blame Dean if he chose to cut ties and leave. Perhaps it was better for both of them.   
  
But Dean returned not a minute later, carrying towel and placing a wet wash cloth over his bleeding arms. Sam winced as the pain registered, _finally_. "Sorry. I know this stings, little brother but I have to clean this." Sam could only nod in response. In the back of his mind, there was a niggling concern for his detachment to the situation. He felt adrift, lost, not all there.  
  
Dean put a hand on the back of his neck, gently steering Sam to look him in the eyes. There was that concern again. "Who did this Sam?" He almost laughed, hysteria creeping up on his hollowness. Dean couldn't see the evidence, couldn't figure it out? He still believed something or someone had hurt him. Time to shatter his delusion.  
  
"I did this."  
  
The hand on his neck tightened, not painfully, but noticeably. Dean took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something, preparing for a fight maybe?  
  
" _You_ did this?" Sam nodded, unable to find his voice in the face of his brothers' vulnerable tone. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask. Please don't make me explain._ Dean didn't hear his silent pleads. "Why?"  
  
Resigned to his fate, Sam choose to answer as clipped and simple as possible. Let Dean put the pieces together. Sam was too damn tired to care. "I fell asleep."  
  
Dean stayed silent, probably digesting a deeper meaning behind the words or something. Sam just let him be. He was too damn tired to care. In the back of his mind he registered that Dean was still cleaning his wounds, his _self-inflicted_ wounds. Whether he was conscious and had intent didn't matter to Sam.   
  
Eventually he couldn't deal with the silence anymore or the absolute gentle, almost devoted way Dean was taking care of him. Where was the anger, the blame, the sheer disappointment? Why did Dean care?  
  
"Because you're still my little brother, no matter what. And I have a feeling there is a lot unspoken here. Time to fess up, Sammy."  
  
He'd said that last part out loud. He felt like smacking himself in the face except Dean's words had completely stilted his thought process. Because here was the proof Sam had longed for. That his big brother still cared, even though he was pissed at him - _unjustly but Dean didn't know that Sam had lied after all._ Dean still cared and that was what Sam latched onto.  
  
Perhaps Dean could fix what Sam had broken.  
  
 _fin_


	4. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 4: "that didn't stop you before"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 4. "that didn't stop you before."  
> Fandom: The Amazing Spider-Man/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.  
> Note: Peter is a few years old in this AU. No more than 5 or 6 years.

_"Tony, it's too dangerous. Even for you. There's too many of them."_ The static on the comms was getting worse but Tony could still hear the team just fine as he weaved in and out of enemy fire. _"Pull back, Tony. We got a plan that might work. Don't do something reckless."_  
  
Tony cut off the com feed before speeding ahead. He was close to the source of their enemy swarm. If he could take that out, this endless army could not longer enter their world and this long-ass fight could actually come to an end.   
  
**_"Sir, if I may interject? From my own risk assessment, I must concur with the Captain."_**  
  
"Steve worries too much. My suit can handle this, JARVIS." Tony grumbled back. He just wanted this over with so he could go home.  
  
 _ **"I disagree sir. I understand your desire to finish this quickly, but consider the consequences in the case of your injury or even death. Young Peter would surely be upset."**_  
  
That stopped Tony short. He hovered in the air, staring at the prize in the distance, knowing he could probably reach it and destroy it. But at JARVIS' words, he froze. He was right. He couldn't risk it. Not anymore.   
  
If Steve and the team were shocked by his following orders, they hid it well. Together they executed the new plan.  
  


* * *

Tony was comfortably nursing a good drink after a battle well fought when Steve walked in. "Whatever you have to say, don't. I'm not in the mood for your depressing lectures."  
  
"I'm not here to lecture Tony. How are you doing?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! So I followed orders for once and didn't recklessly rush into danger. That doesn't meant something is wrong with me."  
  
Steve leaned against the table, all casual like, but his face was all pensive. As if he were trying to read his mind. Tony resigned himself to this conversation, knowing Steve was like a dog with a bone sometimes.   
  
"Why did you follow my order?" He inquired genuinely sounding curious.  
  
"You said it was dangerous, even with my suit." Tony tried for casual, sipping his drink to hide any tells.  
  
"That didn't stop you before." Steve pointed out.  
  
Tony sighed before caving in. They all believed him to have gone soft anyway. Might as well make it official. The great Tony Stark had gone domestic. "Well, I didn't have a kid waiting for me before, now did I?" He snapped.   
  
Steve just smiled at him, that annoying, goofy smile of his. "I knew Peter was good for you."  
  
In response, Tony rolled his eyes and walked away fully intending to tinker for a while in his lab and maybe pass by Peter's room and see if the little imp was still sleeping soundly. He was not being a mother-hen, thank you very much.  
  
 _fin_


	5. FFXV - Prompt 5: "unacceptable, try again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 5. "unacceptable, try again."  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy XV [15]  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: Physical and Verbal Abuse, nothing explicit but still present.

Noctis had seen his fair share of training, _done_ his fair share of training but this was not training. Not anymore. This had gone beyond what was acceptable and not just because it involved his best friend.  
  
He'd been so happy when Prompto decided to join the Crownsguard. He'd been afraid to lose his best friend when he would eventually become the King. Prompto was a civilian and no matter his ties to Noctis, he would not be as involved in his life as he was now.   
  
There were of course risks to this job and Noctis had pressed hard on those risks. He didn't want Prompto to take this lightly. As much as Noctis loved having his friend close, he would not let him make this decision on a whim. His life was literally at risk by becoming a Crownsguard.  
  
But Prompto had insisted, not just for Noctis, but for himself. He wanted to be part of something, something that mattered. He wanted a goal in life and what better way than to protect the future King and Insomnia.  
  
So he was signed up and began his training and not just physical training. There was a lot more to being a Crownsguard. However, it was the physical training that had gotten out of hand.   
  
Prompto was not a pushover, nor a coward. But he was _new_ to it all. Gladio had taught him some basics and then he went on to the regular trainer. It was not uncommon to see rookie Crownsguard trainees in bruises. After all, they were to defend Insomnia and its Royal Line. But the amount of bruises in varying intensity on Prompto were suspicious.   
  
So Noctis had snuck after his best friend, observing his training from the shadows. And what he witnessed was horrifying.  
  
Prompto was roughly grabbed by the front of his tunic as Allric Hayward, his trainer, yelled in his face. "UNACCEPTABLE!" He shoved him back to the ground, hard before resuming his orders in a harsh manner. "Try again!"  
  
Noctis felt fury bubble to the surface. This was wrong in so many ways. This was not training or teaching. This was abuse! He glanced at the cowering line of trainees at the wall. All of them in similar states as Prompto. A few of them were actually _bleeding_!  
  
Watching Prompto struggle to his feet _-clearly he was more injured than was outwardly visible, and his breathing hitched as if his ribs were hurting-_ Noctis had reached his limit. This could not go on. There was no time to handle this through proper channels. Silenty he apologised to his father for the trouble he was about to stir, before he resolutely stepped out of the shadow of the doorway and walked into the middle of the room.  
  
It was obvious when he'd been spotted. Murmuring rose from the line of wounded trainees and then Prompto's eyes swiveled his way. Upon noticing his best friend, Prompto actually looked down, _in shame_ Noctis realised. If he was furious before, he was downright alight with rage now.   
  
"Your Highness!" Allric rushed to greet him, bowing deeply before straightening and looking down upon him. "I was not informed you would be arriving. It is an honour, of course."  
  
Noctis had to bite tongue to not snarl at the man as he grovelled before him. Behind him Prompto had yet to look up at him. His friend should never feel ashamed to look at him, none of these trainees should. They were here learning to defend him and this kingdom. They were not beneath him and yet this was drilled into them. Who in Eos' name had ever hired this man?!  
  
"My apologies for the terrible performance of our new recruits. It is truly unacceptable how lacking they are." Allric continued, oblivious to Noctis' anger.   
  
"What is unacceptable, _Allric Hayward_ , is your behaviour!" Noctis did not often use his royal voice, as Gladio jokingly called it once. It was regal, powerful and even intimidating if he were to believe his friends. Whether they had been true or not, Noctis drew on all of his regal bearing, pushing away his doubts and fears. Some of what he was trying to do must have come true for Allric looked quite startled.  
  
"Your highness, surely you understand the hardships they must learn to endure. You yourself have been through a rigorous training. Why Gladio himself-."  
  
"Gladiolus Amicitia has _trained_ me, _taught_ me, _explained_ techniques and strategy in combat to me. He has _encouraged_ and _criticized_ me, for how else are we to learn how to better ourselves." Noctis felt powerful as Allric wavered before his fury, for his fury was undoubtedly clear in his voice. He'd surprised even himself as he heard his own voice in the large training hall. "Gladiolus Amicitia _teaches_ me. He does not _beat me into submission_ for failing!"  
  
"I wasn't, your highness. Let me explain- ."  
  
"SILENCE!" Noctis took a deep breath, knowing he needed to keep in control. Fury was all good and well, as long as he kept in control of it. "I have witnessed your _'training'_ and I have observed the evidence on your pupils. This is not how we train the Crownsguard. This is not respect for our ways. This is _abuse_ and it will not be tolerated. You are hereby relieved of your duty as of _right now_. May you never darken these halls again."  
  
Noctis was expecting defiance, possibly a fight and so he had kept the power of the crystal close at hand. His armiger rippled in his mind, ready to strike. But it seemed he had not been as aware of his surroundings as he'd thought.   
  
Several full-fledged Crownsguard strode into the room and took Allric by the arms, giving him no chance to do anything but yell and plead. "Wait, your Highness! Please! I wa sonly doing my duty!"  
  
As he was removed from the room and the city no doubt, Noctis took notice of his Shield standing smugly beside the open doors. "I figured you were up to something, sneaking around the place as you were. Good thing you did too. If _I_ had stepped in, things would have gotten bloody." He grinned widely at Noctis who couldn't help but respond in kind.  
  
"Who says I wasn't ready to do the same?" He answered coyly back. Briefly, he let the power of the crystal shine through in his eyes. Gladio's eyes widened ever so slightly at the display of power, before nodding in approval, if Noctis read him right.  
  
"That is quite enough, Prince Noctis." Cor Leonis strode into the room, stopping just before Noctis. "I see you got rid of our problem first. You've done well, Noctis." Noct felt the worry at Cor's arrival fade away with his approval. He'd feared he'd stepped out of line perhaps, trying to deal with this himself. but he ahd to for Prompto.  
  
Speaking of his best friend, Noct turned to him and noticed the absolute confused and downright kicked-puppy look on his face. "Prom-."  
  
"What just happened?! Did I _fail_?"  
  
"No, Prompto. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry this happened to you. To _all_ of you." He added as he turned to the still frozen and confused recruits on the other side of the room.   
  
"The Prince speaks true. We failed all of you by not having prevented this. Be assured you will be well compensated and if you still desire to become Crownsguard, I myself will gladly take over your training."  
  
Noctis gaped at Cor, not believing what he was hearing. Cor rarely got involved in these kind of things. He preferred to go by on his own, protecting them in his own way. For him to offer to train the new recruits was immense.   
  
As Cor took care of the rest, Gladio bummed shoulders with Noct. "Didn't know you had it in you, squirt. But you were pretty amazing there."  
  
Though unhappy with the squirt comment, Noctis took the compliment. After all, Gladio did not hand those out lightly.  
  
 _fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow this one kinda got away from me. I had this small scene in mind and suddenly Confident, Regal Noctis just took over. This was actually a fun one to write. I firmly believe that despite showing such confidence rarely, Noctis has it in him. He must have picked up some of his dad's confidence and regal speeches over the years, right? XD


	6. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 6: "that was impressive"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 6. "that was impressive"  
> Fandom: The Amazing Spider-Man/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None, except it's fluffy as hell? or as fluffy as I am capable of XD

Peter glanced at his aunts and uncles as they went through some training exercises. His pops hasn't liked it at first when he decided to hang out in the training room, afraid he'd get hurt, but after some prodding and pleading he had relented. So now Peter could work on his homework while watching the avengers train, and he loved it.   
  
And if he secretly observed them to apply some of their moves to his own repertoire, none were the wiser. They didn't know he was Spider-Man, yet, and for now he planned on keeping it so. But it was annoying how he couldn't get pointers from any of them without revealing that secret. So sneakily observing them, hiding his ulterior motives under the guise of wanting to spend more time with them, however guilty it made him feel to lie it had become necessary. He had to improve his fighting skills somehow.  
  
The relative peace in the training room was interrupted then by none other than Tony Stark. "Peter, Peter, my dearest son. I've got something to show you!" Peter put down his pencil and resigned himself to his dad's antics. Most of the avengers ignored him and continued with their training.  
  
"What's up dad?"   
  
"Remember that annoying accelerator booster that kept blowing up on me. I've figured it out. See here..."  
  
His dad rambled on for a good few minutes and Peter actually did find it interesting and found himself listening closely. However when his dad finished and looked at him expectedly, Peter couldn't resist teasing him.  
  
"Hmm, yeah, sounds okay, I guess."  
  
"Sounds okay?!" Tony turned around and upon spotting Steve turned on his dramatic flair, as they all had come to call it. "Steve! Our son is not impressed by me anymore!"  
  
Peter struggled not to laugh at his dad's antics. His pops was as always easily able to keep a straight face, even as he joined in the teasing he no doubt had figured out Peter was doing. "Well Tony, there comes a time in every parent's life when their kids just stop seeing them as impressive."  
  
Before Tony could react, Natasha did one of her signature finishing moves, flooring poor Bucky who had not seen it coming and was unable to counter her with his strength. He made a godawful bang as he hit the floor, silencing the entire room.  
  
"Shit, Bucky you okay?" Steve rushed forward, but Bucky was already scrambling up on his feet waving him off.   
  
"I'm fine. You caught me off guard Nat. Well done."  
  
Peter threw his pencil at his dad to gain his attention, his body ready to spring into action for what he was about to do. "Now _that_ , was impressive." He only had a second before Tony launched himself after an already running Peter, promising the sweet tickling death only a _impressive_ dad could deliver.  
  
 _fin_


	7. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 7: "yes I did, what about it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 7 - "yes I did, what about it?"  
> Fandom: The Amazing Spider-Man/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

Peter has just sat down with his family when Thor stormed, _literally stormed_ into the room. "Wow, Thor buddy. What's going on?" Tony asked.  
  
"Where is Mjöllnir?!" he demanded. Ever since he wrecked several floors of the tower, summoning Mjöllnir, Tony had forbidden it unless for extreme situations.  
  
Peter stood up, hands raised as a sign of peace. No need to get Thor really worked up. "It's right there." Peter pointed towards the far wall. "You dropped it in the middle of the room and I didn't want people to trip over it so I put it next to the wall. Sorry. I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
The entire room stared at him, making Peter feel rather uncomfortable. Was it so bad what he'd done? His family had never been bothered by him helping to clear up their equipment.  
  
Thor approached him, Mjöllnir back in his firm grasp. "You _moved_ Mjöllnir?" He asked in a strangely quiet voice for the God of Thunder.   
  
"Yes I did, what about it?" Peter hesitantly answered.   
  
For a moment nothing happened, nothing was said. Then Thor clapped him, hard, on the shoulder laughing loudly and voice booming once more. "Then you are as worthy as myself!"  
  
Without warning Thor all but tossed Mjöllnir into his hands, as if to see it for himself. Peter barely caught it and then held it up, confused about why holding Thor's hammer made him worthy. He felt like he was missing something here.   
  
"Holy crap! You actually _are_ holding it!" His uncle CLint blurted out. In fact all his family looked shocked.  
  
"Okay what am I missing here?" Steve approached him then, looking at him as if he were _proud_? "I'll explain. Just give that back to Thor for now." Peter did so and then got pulled aside by his pops while dad followed behind. If it weren't for the amazed looks he was getting, he would have thought himself in trouble.  
  
"Okay, let me explain about Mjöllnir...."  
  
_fin_


	8. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 8: "I'm not doing that again"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 8. "I'm not doing that again"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: Mention and slight description of Electricution.

“Look out!” Peter tackled his uncle Scott out of the way of the electrical wire that tore free, careening in his direction. The landing was rough, but Peter figured it was better to be bruised than fried.  
  
“Thanks kid.” Scott struggled upright, staring at the violently dancing wire. “That was a close one.”  
  
“Yeah no kidding. So what do we do now?“ Peter jumped when the wire made contact with a nearby car, sparks flying off it aggressively. “We can’t leave it like this.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not sure how to turn it off.“  
  
“Looks like it’s connected tot hat building. If we cut the power from there…?” Peter suggested.  
  
“Okay, sure. But how are we going to get there. That wire is unpredictable and there is no way around it.”  
  
Peter turned to his uncle. “ _We_ are not doing anything.” Scott immediately readied himself to argue but Peter cut him off. “No, listen. I have my spider sense. I can tell where and when that wire is moving. I’ve got the best chance of getting passed that thing.”  
  
“I don’t like it, kid.”  
  
“You don’t have to like it.”  
  
“Your dads are going to kill me, again.” Peter just smiled at his uncle before dashing off. “Be careful!“  
  
In theory his plan should work, but when did anything he did ever go according to plan? He was almost to the building when his spider sense went off in the most intense way ever. He dodged without looking as the wire jumped over him. But then he noticed that the ground was wet. Water was leaking out from somewhere and too late did Peter realise that his spider sense had been warning him of two dangers. The wire _and the second wire_ , which promptly dropped free of his bindings and landed straight in the water.  
  
Electricity coursed through his body, setting all his nerves on fire and short-circuiting his higher brain functions. For a moment all he knew was pain. And then it suddenly cut off and he was being cradled by his dad. _When had he arrived?_  
  
“Easy son. I’m here. You’re okay, now.“ He sounded worried. Peter guessed his little accident had been worse than he realised. “Peter, can you hear me?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay. I think.” With his dad’s help he managed to sit up and look around. The power had been cut from the building if the lack of electricity in the wires was any clue and the entire avenger’s team was standing nearby, looking concerned. His body called attention to his very painful nerves and he groaned despite himself. “Ow, okay I’m not doing that again.”  
  
“You damn right you’re not!” Tony snapped. “If I hadn’t gotten here in time, you wouldn’t be sitting up and talking to me.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. You guys were kinda tied up. Is Uncle Scott okay?”  
  
“Yeah kid, I’m right here. Your dads haven’t killed me yet.”  
  
“Good. Although I think it’s me they’ll want to kill.”  
  
“No one is killing anyone.”  
  
“Can we stop talking about killing. Let’s just go home, okay.”  
  
“I like that idea.”  
_  
fin_


	9. SPN - Prompt 9: "will you look at this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 9. "will you look at this?"  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: Minor panic attack, sort of. Loss of control of speech? Nothing really big. Sam just freaks out a little.

Engrossed in another book, Sam jumped in his seat when he looked up and saw Cas standing right beside him, silent and patient. “Cas! Geez, you could announce yourself once in a while.” Hand over his heart, he gave their resident angel and pointed look. “Something I can help you with?”  
  
Castiel had enough practise among humans to look apologetic it seemed. “I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to startle you. Will you look at this?” He handed him a piece of paper without waiting for an answer. Though confused at the rather polite behaviour, Sam took the note.  
  
Ever since the whole mess with Gadreel and Cas’ own troubles with Heaven and the angels, they’d gotten closer. Not nearly as “ _connected_ ” as Cas and Dean seemed to be with their “ _profound_ “ bond, but Sam no longer felt like an outsider or unwanted guest around Cas. They were steadily becoming family and Cas had been his support after he’d split from Dean after the whole angel possession deal. It was behind them now, but he would not soon forget it.  
  
“Uhm, Cas?” Sam stared confused at the note, recognising the words as being Enochian. “Why do you need me to look at this? This is in Enochian.”  
  
Cas had in his short existance on Earth compared to his eons as an angel in Heaven, perfected the confused – _don’t know what you mean_ \- look. He was using that look right now and Sam has a sneaking suspicion it was done intentionally. Cas was up to something and although he didn’t believe the angel to be doing something dangerous, he felt uneasy.  
  
“Yes, it is. Can you not read it?”  
  
“I didn’t say that.” Sam replied even more confused. Why was Cas asking _him_ about Enochian writing? “Just wondering why you need my help with your language. You’re okay, right? Or did something happen?”  
  
Cas raised his hand to stop his fast spiralling concern. “No, I’m fine and you’re right. Silly of me.“ He snatched the paper back before Sam could even consider holding on to it.  
  
Cas said his goodbyes as he was undoubtedly off to do something _angelic_. Sam automatically responded, wishing him luck with whatever his current project was. It took a full minute for Sam to figure out that Cas was still there, staring at him, in shock. “Cas? Are you okay?” He was halfway out of his seat when Cas answered him. “ _You can understand me?”_  
  
 _“Of course I can understand you. What’s going on, Cas?”_  
  
 _“I am not speaking english, Sam.“_ Cas spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a frightened animal. _”And neither are you.”_  
  
Like a bolt of lightning his brain caught on to the situation and Sam realised he’d been talking in Enochian. He stumbled backwards, feeling suddenly like he needed to run or hide, or maybe both. He almost tripped over the chair he’d been sitting in not a minute ago. Cas hurriedly approached him, soothing Enochian words spilling from his lips, only further upsetting Sam because he _knew_ what he was saying and he _hated_ it. Not the language but the reason that he understood it, was _fluent_ in it even.  
  
 _“It’s alright, Sam. You’re alright.”_  
  
 _“Please, stop. Cas, please. I can’t. I need, my mind keeps answering you. Please, just-“_ Cas seemed to understand what he meant for he immediately switched to regular English. “Okay, I’m sorry. Are you alright, Sam?”  
  
“Yes?” Sam tested the word nervously, checking if it was English once more. “Oh thank god.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just curious since I noticed you sometimes reacted to my Enochian phrases as if you understood. I should have just asked.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I wouldn’t know how to start that conversation myself, so don’t worry about it. Just, promise me one thing.”  
  
“Of course, Sam.”  
  
“Don’t tell Dean.” The sad but understanding look was almost worse than the Enochian he’d uttered earlier. “It’s not your fault that you are fluent in Enochian, Sam. I’m sure Dean would understand.“  
  
“Yeah, probably. Maybe. I don’t know. I just, I’d feel better keeping this under wraps for now. Please?“  
  
“As you wish Sam.“  
  
When Dean returned from his very important job of getting pie, everything was back to normal in the bunker. Sam was once more engrossed in a book and Cas was wandering the bunker. Dean was none the wiser and if Sam occasionally hid a smile at an Enochian joke, it went completely unnoticed. He knew what Cas was doing though. In his own way, he was trying to associate Enochian as good and safe to Sam’s mind, rather than remind him of the horrible manner in which he’d had to learn, down in the cage.  
  
And Sam was actually grateful for it. Maybe when he no longer shivered or flinched at the language, he would tell Dean. But for now it was a secret between Cas and him.  
 _  
fin_


	10. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 10: "all I ever wanted"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 10. "all I ever wanted"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: Mentions of Major Character death, sort of?

Peter tossed the large bag on his bed - _no, not his bed_ \- before turning towards his closet and grabbing clothes to put inside. Thoughts ran wild through his head while emotions clogged up his throat. He'd been here too long and if he didn't get out now, he wasn't sure what would happen. He couldn't do this anymore.  
  
The tiniest of creaks drew his attention and he swung around to face the doorway, surprised to find none other than Bucky Barnes staring back at him. "Bucky?"  
  
"Hey Peter, I wanted to talk to you..." His gaze was drawn to the bag and the clothes thrown in it haphazardly. "Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Peter hesitated in answering right away. What should he say? How would Bucky take it? How would the others take it? "I...I was just...." Taking a deep breath, Peter steeled himself and turned around to continue his packing. "Yes, I'm leaving."  
  
He heard the footsteps as Bucky no doubt stepped into the room. "What? But why?"  
  
"I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could think of to tell him, but it wasn't enough. Bucky steped up beside him, grabbing his arm to stop his almost feverish packing. Peter tore his arm out of his grasp, stumbling back at his own excessive use of force in the movement. "Don't! Don't stop me."  
  
Bucky raised his hands in surrender though he didn't back away. "What happened, Peter? Why do you suddenly want to leave? You have so much to stay for."  
  
The words unexpectedly tore into him, forcing his emotions into his throat. Before he knew what he was doing he was shouting in earnest, a strange grieve gripping his heart. "Don't you think I _know_ that?! All I ever wanted is _right here_!"  
  
"And you're just going to walk away from it all? Why?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"You're right. I _don't_ understand. So explain it to me. Why would you give all of this up?!"  
  
"Because I _have_ to!" The intensity in volume took them both by surprise if the wide eyes and open mouth were any indication. Peter was breathing heavily and took refuge against the wall, needing the support to ground himself.  
  
"Why?!" Bucky spoke softly, soothingly. Like someone wanting to know, to understand but being patient enough to wait for the answer. It was more than Peter deserved and everything he needed right now. He answered in an even softer voice, hating himself for shattering what Bucky knew, what he believed, what they all believed.  
  
"Because they aren't _mine_!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not who you think I am." Peter looked up through his wildly out of order bangs, almost afraid to make eye contact and see the disgust and hatred he was sure to gain very soon.  
  
"What are you talking about. You're Peter, _aren't_ you?"  
  
"Yes, but...." Frustrated, Peter pushed away form the wall and started pacing, as if the sudden blood flow would help gather his mutilated thoughts. "I'm not the Peter you've known for years. I'm..I'm not from _here_."  
  
"What do you- " Bucky sat down on the bed, clearly not going anywhere until he had the whole story. He seemed almost confused as he asked his next question, not understanding where Peter was taking him."Where are you from then?"  
  
"Another world, another.... _universe_ , I guess."  
  
"That _does_ explain a few things." And that was not what Peter had expected. Blatant believe, not a shred of opposition to this declaration? So confused with it all, he blurted out apologies before he could stop himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have gone along with it, but I....I....-"  
  
"You didn't want to be alone, even for just a moment. You wanted a moment to _just_ be." And again Bucky stopped him so easily with but a few words. Of all the Avengers, he'd not expected Bucky to be so understanding. Though thinking on it more, perhaps having been through his own traumatic experiences, _he_ was the perfect candidate to understand him.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Bucky stood up and approached him then, his voice and expression so earnest it almost threw Peter off his game. "Even so, you don't _have_ to go. You could stay."  
  
"I can't. Not only for me, but....it wouldn't be fair to your Peter. For all you know he's still out there and while I'm here pretending to be _him_ , he could be hurt or _dying_ and none of you are looking for him because you think _I'm_ him." He moved past Bucky to stand at his bag once more, staring down at it forlornly. In truth, he didn't want to leave. "I hope that made any sort of sense to you."  
  
"It did, strangely enough. And you're wrong."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"About not looking for Peter. There's nothing to look for, honestly." That got Peter's attention and he turned around to face Bucky once more, saw the sadness - _the grieve_ \- in his eyes.  
  
"You said he was _missing_ , so that implies he's out there, right?"  
  
"To _them_ he's missing, but I....I found him, a few weeks ago."  
  
"What?! Then why-"  
  
"Because he's dead." That stopped him cold. For a moment neither said anything and Peter held himself as a strange coldness washed over him. This world's Peter was dead. _He_ was dead, in this world. The Peter he could have been, _would_ have been had his own world progressed differently. But he still had questions.   
  
"If you knew, then why did you not say anything? Why the charade? You _knew_ I wasn't the Peter from this world!"  
  
Bucky visibly deflated, all his energy leaving him. He answered in a tired voice. "At first I thought, I _hoped_ I'd been wrong. That it hadn't been Peter and that you actually did come back to us. But I figured out fairly quickly that you were different, and not as they believed from amnesia. You remembered things so selectively, it didn't add up." He rubbed a hand down his face before continuing in an even more subdued voice. "I went back to check the remains. I never tested them because it seemed obvious, but I needed to know for sure, now. And it was him."  
  
"And you haven't told them...?"  
  
"How could I?! It would break them, it broke _me_! It would break _Steve_! I'm supposed to protect him, he's my best friend. How can I tell him, his _son_ is dead?!"  
  
"Bucky, you have to tell them."  
  
"No, I don't think I do. You've got nothing to go back to, Peter." Bucky held him almost gently by the arms, eyes looking into his imploringly.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Your world is ashes, literally. Almost everyone you love is gone. But they are also _right here_. You could _stay_."  
  
"And _what_? Be the Peter of this world?! Pretend to be someone I'm _not_?!" He tried to push Bucky away, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"In a way you _are_ our Peter. You had the same thing. This family, this life. The only difference is that in your universe the _world_ died and in this one, _Peter_ died."  
  
"And that makes it right?"  
  
"No, but it might make things better. Your world is gone. From what you told me, the few people still alive won't be for long and then what? You're going to wander the earth alone, until you die yourself?" He finally managed to dislodge himself, turning away from his pleading gaze lest he caved and gave in. As it were, it wouldn't take all that much to make him stay. Bucky was right. What was there left for him? A desolate world and no family, no friends, nothing...  
  
"There's nothing wrong with wanting a second chance. You could come home, Peter. It's your choice."  
  
 _fin_


	11. Merlin - Prompt 11: "I told you so"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 11. "I told you so"  
> Fandom: Merlin  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: Rude behaviour ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Alternate universe -Canon divergent where Everybody lived/nobody died because this is fanfiction and I want my perfect happy ending damn it XD

The moment the sword made contact with the magic shield a loud crack, like thunder, resonated across the field. The knight was sent flying from the force of the magic, landing hard on his back. The air sizzled with the aftermath of the magical discharge.   
  
Arthur watched from a distance, hidden from sigh as Merlin slowly approached the downed knight, offering a helping hand only to have it briskly shoved aside. "I'm fine. I don't need _your_ help." He stumbled upright, trying to look less frazzled than he clearly was.  
  
Ever since Arthur found out about Merlin and his magic -after Merlin saved him with it, Camelot had undergone some changes. He'd lifted the ban on magic and asked - _pressured_ \- Merlin into teaching the knights how to fight or defend against magic. There was no denying that against it they stood little chance and even if they now gave everyone a fair trial, they still needed to know how to deal with magic now that it was a deeper part of the kingdom than ever before.  
  
"I told you so." He heard Merlin say to the knight. He was a new recruit to Camelot's roster, though no rookie knight. He had some experience under his belt serving another kingdom, but his knowledge of magic was limited. Clearly he had never faced a sorcerer before. "You can't attack it head-on. It misdirects your strength."  
  
"I would have succeeded if you'd actually cast _minor_ magic. This is clearly an advanced move that you deliberately used to make me look a fool!" He gave Merlin a derisive look. "Just as I expected from a _sorcerer_."  
  
Arthur was shocked by the arrogance of the knight. He'd been completely polite during his recruitment talk. Clearly he had misread the man if this is how he behaved to others. He had half a mind to step in and defend his best friend when Merlin beat him to it.  
  
"There is no one here but us. What would be the point of making you look like a fool is no one is around to witness it? And more importantly, this _is_ minor magic. As I explained earlier, even minor magic can be powerful. This shield absorbs the force of your hit and redirects it back at you. It _literally_ uses your own strength against you. It wouldn't be any use against a magical attack but faced with a physical opponent it is very useful." Merlin vanished the shield bubble with a wave of his hand, his eyes briefly lighting up gold.   
  
"If you had bothered to _listen_ and not assume you know better when you've _clearly_ never face before, perhaps you might have succeeded." He then promptly walked away from the field leaving the knight to call after him confused and irritated.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To find someone else to teach. Someone who actually _wants_ to learn and doesn't care more about his reputation than keeping the people of the kingdom safe."  
  
Arthur smiled at the gobsmacked expression of the arrogant knight while Merlin returned to the castle in search of a willing and eager recruit to teach.  
  
 _fin_


	12. SPN - Prompt 12: "watch me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 12 - "watch me"  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: None.

Not much can be spoken to a Winchester without being taken as a challenge. The biting retort of 'watch me' is a staple of their family by now. Dean has been saying it from a young age.  
  
Eight years: "Watch me, Sammy." He says as he proceeds to climb the stack of cars in Bobby's junkyard and strikes his best hero pose.  
  
Twelve years: "Watch me." He says smoothly and confidently before darting out the door to get Sam the best birthday gift ever despite Sam not believing it possible.  
  
Sixteen years: "Watch me!" He growls at the bullies at Sam's school who think he won't hurt them with the teachers nearby.   
  
Twenty-six years: "Watch me." A speaks determined, unfailing as Sam claims he can't protect him from the nightmares.  
  
Now it's Sam's turn. When Dean goes missing and Sam's calls him only to get a stranger on the line who says he can't save his brother, Sam steels his voice and lets his anger run free. "Watch me!" He snarls into the phone before the call promptly disconnects.   
  
He tracks Dean down, traps his demon kidnapper and frees his brother. Together they look down on it, side by side. "You can't stop us. You won't win!"  
  
As one they answer, "Watch us." before Dean stabs it with the demon killing knife.  
  
 _fin_


	13. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 13: "I missed this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 13 - "I missed this"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by this scene in The Amazing Spider-Man 2:_   
>  __  
>  [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYxDYt2lz6I)   
> 

Tony slowly spun in a circle as he stared at the walls of Peter's bedroom. It was covered by so many photos, articles and sticky notes that the wallpaper was barely visible. Pasted on top of that was a jumble of red strings crisscrossing all over and creating connections that only made sense in Peter's mind no doubt.  
  
"I knew the kid was struggling. May wouldn't have asked for help if it wasn't serious, but this...? I missed this, Steve. I completely _missed_ it! What kind of godfather am I?!"  
  
"Don't do that." Steve rebuked as he pulled him into a hug that Tony in his distress actually allowed. "You didn't fail the kid. No one noticed. We _all_ missed this because Peter _wanted_ us to."  
  
"What do I do now?"  
  
Steve pulled back to look him in the eye. " _We_ are going to find him and then we're going to help him, whatever he needs."  
  
Tony spared one more glance at the walls before he followed Steve out of the room. He had a godson to find.  
  
_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was so short. I couldn't really come up with much for this prompt. Hope you enjoyed reading it regardless.


	14. KH3 - Prompt 14: "you better leave now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 14 - "you better leave now"  
> Fandom: KH3  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

Sora loved cloud gazing, he decided. To stare up at the vast blue sky and the ever-changing white clouds slowly drifting into different shapes. He could lose himself in there. Forget the world, forget everything that weighed him down.   
He could that here, _here_ where everything was vast skies and clouds as far as the eye could see. He could look up or down or left or right. Everywhere was the same view. Some would call it dizzying. Sora found it freeing.  
  
A shrill voice broke his peaceful cloud gazing. "Who are you?! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Sora looked at the small, fluffy creature who seemed to puff up in agitation before demanding he leave right now.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know how I got here, or even where _here_ is." His body and mind were sluggish, relaxed. He felt soothed here. "I'm Sora." He offered softly even as his gaze returned to the clouds again.  
  
The little being huffed in annoyance, if he had to guess. He didn't understand why it was so upset when it was in this beautiful, relaxing place. It's tone shifted when next it spoke, softy and kind yet with a hint of concern.  
  
"You better leave now. You're not supposed to be here." Before Sora could answer he felt a soft tug in the back of his mind and abruptly started awake in his own bed.

_fin_


	15. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 15: "not interested, thank you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 15 - "not interested, thank you"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

Peter had never been so nervous in his life as he gracefully dropped from the ceiling. All the Avengers were gathered in the huge room, all of them staring at him, waiting on him. _Why are you on the ceiling? I feel more comfortable like this. You can ask your questions, I can hear you just fine from this position._  
  
Now he felt it only right to stand and face them as they waited for his answer. _Would you like to join us? Become an Avenger?_  
  
He couldn’t deny he hadn’t dreamed of it, but things were complicated. It was hard enough hiding his secret identity living with his dads as Peter Parker. If he came to live here as Spider-Man as well…it was far too risky. There was a reason for his secret base of operations, far away from home.  
  
Peter Parker and Spider-Man couldn’t live in the same building if he wanted to hide his identity.  
  
“Not interested, thank you.”  
  
He casually leaned back against the wall, trying to play it cool and aloof, lest they suspect him of hiding something. By their expressions it was clearly not the answer they’d expected, his dad most of all.  
  
“Not interested?!“ He strode forwards making Peter shift uncomfortably, something he was sure did not go unnoticed by some members of the Avengers. “You were more than happy to work with us before, but you _won’t_ join the team?”  
  
Peter straightened off the wall as he answered as jovially as possible. “It was cool and all working with you on some of your missions, but I’m not much of a team player. I’m just your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man.”  
  
“Well I guess that’s it then. Can I go now?“ Clint stretched in his chair when Bruce of all people interrupted.   
  
“Are you afraid of what we’ll do? No one will hurt you or test you, that’s not what this team stands for. SHIELD won’t do something against your will.”  
  
Peter smiled at his kindhearted uncle, hidden behind his mask. Even to a stranger –as far as he knew- he was kind and understanding.  
  
“Thank you, Doctor Banner. But that isn’t the reason for my answer.“  
  
“Then what is?“ His pops turned those big eyes on him. Uncle Bucky referred tot hem as Steve’s big, wet labrador eyes.  
  
“I cannot say, I’m sorry.“  
  
Before anyone could ask him anymore questions or guilt him into revealing it all, Peter back-flipped out of the window and swung away. Time for Spider-Man to head off because Peter Parker was expected home soon and he didn’t feel like making up another excuse for being late.   
  
_fin_


	16. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 16: "I never wanted anything else"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 16. - "I never wanted anything else"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: Teen and Up [for safety]  
> Warnings: Mentions of blood and injury, critical injury of a minor.

Tony stood in the middle of the room, muscles tense to the point of pain. He felt like his skin was vibrating, electricity scorching his veins. He needed a release. He needed to vent. He needed to scream, to rage, to throw things. _Why hold back?_ He wondered for a brief moment before he let go.  
  
He upturned the dining table, tossed the lamp on the side table towards the big plasma screen television, kicked a chair and punched the mirror on the wall before strong arms encircled him pulling him back punching the mirror again.  
"Tony, stop! You're hurting yourself!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" He felt out completely out of control holding on to his anger like a lifeline because what was beneath it, he couldn't face that emotion. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"No, I won't let you hurt yourself."  
  
Perhaps it was his unexpected fury or perhaps Steve simply didn't want to hurt him by accident, but he managed to twist himself free form the super soldier's hold. He whirled around to get into his husband's face, needing someone else to hurt more than himself.  
  
"This is all _your_ fault! I was fine, I was content. I had a good life." He vaguely noticed he was pacing back and forth now, turning towards Steve before stalking away from him again. "I never wanted anything else! And _now_ , now I've got you and Peter and P..Peter...he's..."  
  
Steve reached for him but he abruptly backed away. "Don't touch me!" He gripped his hair tightly, pulling strands free form his head without meaning to, before he dropped to his knees and all but keened in pain. _Not Peter, Not my kid, Please not my son!_  
  
He didn't realise he was all out sobbing until Steve held him, sitting beside him on the ground. He remembered with a deep sense of guilt that he wasn't the only one in pain here. Peter was Steve's son too. He wanted to be there for Steve, wanted to support him, comfort him, but he just couldn't make himself function properly. His emotions had him tightly wrapped into a big mess and he couldn't untangle himself from the agony and rage keeping him imprisoned.  
  
"Do you regret it?" The question was spoken softly into his ear and it took him off guard. He tensed up and Steve must have understood his confusion. He was good at that, reading his body language and just _knowing_ what Tony was thinking, most of the time. "Do you regret marrying me or having Peter?"  
  
Control to his motor functions returned abruptly and he unfolded himself to look at his husband in utter shock. "What?! No _never_!" Tears flowed freely from his eyes when he realized what had prompted Steve's question. "I'm sorry. Steve, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
Steve had the audacity to smile ever so slightly at him. "Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it. Peter is strong, he's going to pull through. I have faith in that. So you can rage and scream all you want if it helps you. But I won't let you hurt yourself." He gently wiped away some of his tears despite them being almost immediately replaced by new one's. "Now how about you let me take care of your hand. Peter wouldn't like to see you hurt when he wakes up."  
  
 _When_ he wakes up. Tony didn't have the strength to hope, but perhaps Steve's faith was strong enough for the both of them.  
  
 _fin_


	17. FFXV - Prompt 17: "give me a minute or an hour"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 17 - "give me a minute or an hour"  
> Fandom: FFXV  
> Rating: G [General audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

Noctis started at the wet nose pushing at his hand. He looked down to find Umbra staring at him and his heart dropped. _Was it time already?_ He turned back to the sight of his mother, _his mother_ , tending to the small garden hidden away in the the back of the Citadel.   
  
He never thought Umbra could take him back further than his own life, but here he was. Finally able to see his own mother even if he couldn't talk to her or even show himself. All he could do was watch her from afar and listen to her humming.  
  
Umbra nudged him again. "Give me a minute." _Or an hour_ , he thought. Really he never wanted to leave here again, but that wasn't an option. At least he got to see her once. He should be thankful for that at least.   
  
Another gentle nudge. "Yeah, okay. I'm coming." He tore his gaze away and grabbed hold of Umbra, allowing him to speed them away and back to his own timeline again.   
  
He woke up in his sleeping back in the tent, alone. He could hear his friends outside but he didn't feel inclined to join them, not yet. The image of his mother, alive and happy, danced behind his eyelids. Tears broke free of their own accord as he allowed himself a moment to grieve.  
  
He couldn't tell the guys. They wouldn't understand. They didn't even know Umbra could sent him back in time.  
  
"Hey Noct! You awake yet?" He scrambled up grabbing hold of the tent entrance so his best friend couldn't get in.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute! Or an hour!" He called back with as much sass as he could muster. He hoped he'd succeeded and they hadn't heard the sorrow in his voice.   
  
"Uhm, okay. But you're missing an amazing sunrise!"  
  
"Take a picture then and show me later."  
  
"Oh good idea, Noct!"  
  
He sighed in relief as Prom ran off to do just that. Before he could drop back down onto his sleeping bag, the concerned voice of Ignis gently called out to him. "Are you alright, Noct?"  
  
 _Was he alright? No, not even close._  
  
"I'm fine, Iggy. Just tired." His standard response but so much more fitting than ever before. Seeing his mom had drained him emotionally and he'd never felt so tired before. "I'll be alright soon."  
  
And he would be. He _had_ to. He couldn't let his parents down.  
  
 _fin_


	18. KH3 - Prompt 18: "you don't see it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 18. - "you don't see it?"  
> Fandom: KH3  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find out if chirithy was female or male. I even read somewhere Chirithy could be genderless. Hence my using of "it" in regards to Chirithy in this prompt. I didn't wonder about it before hence my other KH3 prompts not doing this. While writing this the question popped into my head to I looked it up and now I'm worried about how to write Chirithy XD

One moment everything was normal. His friends were happy, laughing, teasing. The world was bright and loud around him and Sora felt himself swept away on this happy feeling. Everyone was alive and the worlds were safe. They had won and they were celebrating in peace.   
  
And then the world dimmed. He could still see the different colours but more dimmed, dull as if they'd lost their edge. The sound became muffled, like he was underwater straining to understand the words being tossed around. The gentle wind that had mussed up his hair was now barely a caress and the warm sunlight on his skin no longer felt warm.  
  
A shiver ran down his back causing Sora to turn around slowly. Gone was the familiar sight of Radiant Garden. Instead a wide expanse of blue sky had opened up behind Sora, it's comforting fluffy clouds calling him closer. A sense of peace washed over him; different from the happy, joyful peace he'd felt mere moments ago. This felt like falling into a blissful sleep on the most comfortable bed.   
  
Already his hand was outstretched towards it, reaching for that blissful quiet and rest, when someone wrenched him back around.  
  
Abruptly everything returned to him full force. The sun burning his skin, the wind cutting through his hair, the colors blinding his eyes and the sounds screaming in his ears. It was too much!  
  
Sora grabbed his ears and shut his eyes as he crouched down trying to make it all stop. Belatedly he realised he was screaming, but he couldn't make himself stop. Hands were frantically pulling at his arms or brushing over his back as the voices yelled at him.  
  
Deep down he knew they were all worried, afraid something was wrong with him. That was the problem. Something was wrong with him. Sora had felt it the moment he'd returned from that place. He hadn't the time to worry about it before, too much going on, too much at stake to stop and take stock of himself. And after it was all done, he had to find Kairi.  
  
He could wait. Saving everyone else was more important. Now he was paying the price.  
  
"Sora! Sora answer me! What's wrong?!"  
  
"Move! Out of my way!"  
  
Sora recognised the voices. Riku and Yen Sid. A wave of magic brushed over his skin muting his senses to where he could tolerate them. Slowly he untangled himself and looked up at Yen Sid's alarmed eyes. He vaguely noticed everyone else behind him, but paid them no mind.  
  
"Sora? Are you with us?"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw it again. Endless blue skies, gently moving clouds. His heart ached at the sight, his soul begged to go there. Tears rolled silently down his face. "You don't see it?"  
  
"See _what_ Sora? What do you see?"  
  
Sora didn't answer him. He just stared at it until Chirithy stepped into his sight. It looked at him then behind itself before looking questionably back at Sora. The moment it realized what Sora was seeing was crystal clear. Chirithy's eyes widened in alarm before it gestured wildly at Yen Sid.  
  
Sora didn't hear what was said. He didn't care. His gaze was locked on that blissfully calm world in his sight, his heart reaching out to the piece of himself he knew was still there.   
  
He should have worried more about himself. He should've have listened to Chirithy's warning. He shouldn't have left without collecting _all_ of him. He'd made a mistake.  
  
 _fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been obsessed with the Final World in KH3 ever since first seeing it and I love the idea that Sora only collected enough of himself to put him back together to continue the fight but that he's missing pieces of himself now and it has consequences. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	19. SPN - Prompt 19: "I can't do this anymore"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 19 - "I can't do this anymore"  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: Claustrophobia - Panic Attack - Self-Inflicted injury during panic attack - Mentions of blood and being trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes: Sam is around 10, maybe 11 in this which would make Dean around 14 or 15.

"There is something in the house!" It was the last sensible thing he had heard from Sam since. By the time he and dad had made it back to the house they'd been staying at, all they could hear was hysterical screaming and crying through the phone.

Their hunt had gone awry and followed them home. Or rather, it had followed Sam home while Dean returned to the graveyard with dad. Halfway through digging up the grave, Sam had called and Dean had never been more scared in his life.

The spirit had grown powerful over the years. Powerful enough to leave her place of death and bury his little brother in the walls of the basement. If it weren't for the dirt and skid marks, they would've never found Sam as his screams were muffled by the thick walls and his own exhaustion.

Dean lazily flicked through the channels, not really paying it any attention. His mind was focused on more important things, like keeping a close eye on his little brother. Sam sat in the chair to his right, legs pulled up to his chest and chin resting on his knees. His eyes stared ahead unfocused while his fingers tightened involuntary in his jeans.

He hadn't said a word since the incident three days ago. _Before_ , Dean would have welcomed some peace and quiet from the ever-curious kid. Now though, he would give _anything_ to hear Sam speak. Even just one word.

Dad hadn't seemed too worried about it. Well that was not completely true. He had thrown his share of worried glances at Sam that Dean had caught. But he claimed Sam would be fine and that the best thing for him was to move on and get back into their routine. So they'd left that town behind them and set up shop, temporarily, in a new town. Already dad had registered them at the local school, more for appearances than actual education. After the weekend they would start there.

Dean had silently disagreed with his dad. When it concerned Sam that always happened. No one knew Sam better than him, not even their dad. Sam was different from them, didn't just shake things off and get back to it. It wasn't a bad thing, but it was problematic when dad didn't get that, so Dean would have to watch Sam and be there for him as much as possible.

But for now, Sam was not doing well at all.

"You want to choose a channel, Sammy?" Dean asked, hoping for a reaction. He didn't get one. Sam ignored him, not out of spite or anything like that. He wasn't really with it, stuck in his own head as he tended to do since the incident.

Slowly he reached over and touched his arm, just enough of a brush to get his attention. Sam nearly toppled over the arm of his chair in his haste to get away. "Whoa, easy Sam! It's just me." Dean held up his hands in surrender, trying to get eye contact with his frantic little brother. Sam steadied himself after his near tumble, wrapping his arms around himself in his unease. The fear in his eyes made Dean angry. Sammy was not supposed to be scared. It was his job to keep him safe.

He snapped his fingers on his free hand to gain Sam's attention, the sound familiar enough to his panicked brain. He wiggled the hand with the remote in teasing. "Choose a channel?" Sam's eyes flitted too fast between the remote and Dean's eyes, as if he was trying to make sense of his question or detect a deeper meaning perhaps. A proper deer in the headlights panic about a simple question after Dean had thoroughly startled him. "Why don't you come sit next to me. Promise I won't shove you away."

Sam bit his lip before glancing warily towards the door. Dean knew that look. "Don't worry about dad. Come here." He gestured to the open spot beside him, expression casual and inviting. After some halting movements Sam finally took a step forward and in a sudden rush buried himself in his side. Dean gently placed his arm around his kid brother, testing the waters but Sam didn't tense at the weight. If anything he relaxed further into his side so Dean was more than happy to oblige and hold him just a little tighter.

After they were settled, Dean wiggled the remote in front of Sam in a rare offer of tv privileges. Sam just shook his head. "One time offer, kiddo. It's not every day I give up my big brother privilege of full control over the tv." Sam didn't take the bait, sadly, so Dean opted for some wild animal nature program that Sam used to enjoy. Dean didn't much care for it but he wasn't really interested in watching anything right now. He just wanted to help Sam relax, to feel safe.

Not much later he felt Sam lean heavily against him, finally asleep.

* * *

"You going to be alright?" Sam nodded, grabbing hold of his bag more tightly as he stared at the classroom. A hand on his shoulder made him flinch before he remembered it was just Dean. Going by the grimace on his face, Dean had noticed. "You just wait here and I'll come get you for your next class, okay. No wandering on your own."

Normally a twelve year old would hate to be coddled like this, unless they'd been traumatized by an angry, vengeful spirit. Yeah, Sam was not a normal twelve year old. The iron bullet he carried on a chain around his neck - _hidden under his shirt, no need to freak out the school faculty_ \- was proof enough for that. But it made him feel just a little safer.

Not wanting to drag this out anymore than it already was, Sam slowly made his way into the room and slumped down in his seat. He felt Dean's eyes on him and stubbornly avoided eye contact. He felt like enough of a coward these days and a part of him was rebelling that behaviour. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He could handle it. It was just a bad hunt. He was fine!

Eventually Dean must have gone to his own classroom for when Sam looked up he was gone. Part of him felt victorious while the other, much stronger part wished he came back. Especially when the teacher closed the door. Sam stared at it with wide eyes, breathing faster than he should. It took everything he had to tear his eyes away from the door and pay attention to the teacher.

_I'm fine. It's a big room. There's plenty of space. Nothing is wrong. Stop being an idiot! Stop freaking out!_

When the bell rang, Sam jumped in his seat. He'd been so caught in his own head, he'd barely noticed the time flying by. He hadn't heard a word the teacher had said all class and he didn't particularly care. He wanted to see his brother. He wanted to go home. He didn't feel safe.

It wasn't until he ran into someone that he realised he hadn't waited for Dean as discussed and instead had run into the hallway intend on finding his brother himself. "Where are you going, mute?" Three large boys stood before him. Sam had seen them earlier, easily identifying them as a pack of bullies and they had clearly chosen him as their new target.

"Are you lost, idiot?" The second kid spoke up, trying to smirk and failing effortlessly. When Sam didn't answer them, they pushed him back against the lockers.

"He asked you a question. Or are you too stupid to answer?"

Sam averted his eyes, belatedly realizing the hallway was empty except for them. He remembered something about there being more older students in this school so the hallway with the younger kids' classrooms were far less crowded. Most of them were probably already in their next class. There was no one around to help Sam.

"If you're not going to say anything then what's the point of you?"

Abruptly he was tugged forward by his shirt and swung around. Sam flailed wildly trying to catch his balance when his back slammed into something heavy. Steel shelves, he realized. "This suits you so much better. Have a nice day, mute." A door slammed shut in his face enveloping him total darkness.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. He flew forward wrenching on the doorknob. It wouldn't budge. He pounded his fists on the door. No response. He flipped the light-switch but nothing happened. He slipped on something on the ground, his foot sliding out against the wall, revealing just how small this space was. If he wasn't on the verge of a panic attack, he might have realised he was in a janitor's closet.

He kicked out with his foot, pounded his fist, wriggled the doorknob. It was all useless. He was stuck. He was trapped. In the dark. He was alone. No one would find him. Only the spirit knew where he was. It was going to kill him. He was trapped. He was trapped. He was _trapped!_

"No." The first word he'd spoken in almost a week was like a damn bursting open. Words, pleads tumbled from his mouth in rapid succession. "No, let me out. Let me out! Someone, anyone, please!"

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear anything but his own blood rushing past his ears. He was trapped, alone in the dark. He couldn't move. He wanted out!

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Sam shoved his shoulder into the wall but it wouldn't budge. The whole so easily torn open was blocked up again. They wouldn't find him! Fingers scraped at the concrete walls, nails breaking, fingers bleeding. His throat heard but he couldn't stop screaming. He shoved and kicked and pounded and scraped but nothing would work. He couldn't get out!

"DEAN!" One final scream tore through his throat before he dropped to the floor sobbing hysterically against the wall, pleading silently for his brother and daddy to come find him, to save him. Tears flowed freely down his face to mix with the blood from his fingers.

Just when he felt like passing out, if only to stop _feeling_ this terror, the wall he leaned against vanished. Light blinded him after the total darkness moments before and then arms were grabbing on to him, pulling him forward and holding him tightly. He fought against it, terrified of the ghost having come back to finish him after all when familiar words reached his ears.

"-mmy! It's okay. I'm here, Sam. You're okay. I've got you Sammy." It was Dean. His big brother had found him. It made him want to cry even more. He buried his face into his chest, fingers wrapped tightly in his shirt, terrified that Dean would disappear again. But the arms only tightened around him more. He must have passed out at some point for he couldn't remember what had happened after. He just woke up snuggled into his brothers' side on his bed.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Sam said, softly. As if afraid to put a voice to it. At least he was talking again, though Dean would have much preferred it hadn't happened due to a panic attack instigated by some idiot bullies. Dad had given the school hell before they'd stormed out of town.

That was two months ago.

"No, it just seems that way. You _can_ do this Sammy, because you're not alone. I'm with you, always. I've got you, Sam. I've got you." He murmured into his hair as he held his shaking little brother.

Sam was afraid he'd never be able to hunt again, not with the way he still freaked out in small spaces or closed rooms. Afraid to disappoint their dad, who thankfully had seen the error of his ways and kept them home-schooled for these last two months. Sam's episode at the school had shocked their dad, Dean could tell. He was far more understanding and had allowed Sam the time he needed to accept and deal with his trauma.

He didn't go on hunts as was the norm, but now Dean stayed with him while dad went out on the hunts alone. He'd call in another hunter if he needed it. As long as Sam wasn't alone, not until he was ready for that.

"Everything is going to be alright, little brother."

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we got a longer one-shot again. It actually hurt me to write Sam's panic, I felt horrible for doing that to him, but the muse had spoken. I'd been struggling with this prompt for days, had several different ideas for different fandoms but last night this idea just hit me and the muse latched on to it.


	20. SPN - Prompt 20: "did I ask?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 20 - "did I ask"  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: Mentions of The Cage, barely -Hinting at Past-Self-Harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I'm not sure about when they found the bunker and whether Dean was still upset with Sam at that time. I vaguely remember Dean sort of forgave Sam when he started the trials, or at least became the concerned big brother again, but I'm not sure when they found the bunker in regards to that. So lets just say they've been living at the bunker a little while, long enough to get acquainted with the place but not quite homey yet and Dean is still a bit cross with Sam.

Sam bolted out bed, fingers scrambling for purchase on the nightstand trying to find the light. Why couldn't he find it? Surely he must be almost on top of it?! The darkness pressed in on him and he felt like screaming. Instead he held his breath as he desperately searched for the damn light-switch. Just as he felt a proper panic attack bubble its way to the surface he _found_ it and light flooded his room. It was only a small lamp and it didn't light up every corner but the immediate vicinity was clear to see and it was enough to quell the torrent of fear that had washed over him.

He took deep breaths to calm his racing heart, pressing down onto his hand as a routine gesture of control and reassurance. He was out. He was topside. He was free. He was alright. That last one he didn't quite believe, but he'd take it one step at a time.

His hands still shook and his breathing was still erratic, though less so than a minute ago. Checking his phone revealed it to be barely past 2am. "Great." He grumbled before heaving himself upright and splashing some water in his face from the sink in his room.

His reflection in the mirror looked about as good as he'd expected. Pale, gaunt and huge, deep bags under his eyes. The perfect picture of health right? Sam lowered his head as he took several more deep breaths, hands tight on the edge of the sink. Now was not the time to have a meltdown. He was already on thin ice with his brother. No need to make it worse.

"Sam?" His head snapped up in alarm at the familiar voice of his brother and was that _concern_ he heard. Surely not. Dean wasn't concerned for him anymore, just pissed off. _But he is here checking up on you. Surely that means he still cares, right?_ Sam ignored the tiny voice in his head and struggled for a reply. What was he supposed to say? "Sam!" a little louder this time, with an edge to it. Was Dean getting angry? _Probably_ , that stupid voice supplied helpfully.

"I'm fine." He yelled back, or tried to. His voice was rough and his throat felt like sandpaper.

"That didn't sound _fine_ to me, Sam." The almost sarcastic retort made hope swell traitorously in his heart. Maybe he could still fix things with Dean. "I'm coming in."

Sam had barely registered the words before his door opened and he found himself staring at his brother. He felt exposed, his weakness laid out for Dean to see. As if he needed to give Dean more reasons to be angry with him. But what he saw was not anger, but _concern?_

An irrational wave of anger took hold of him and he found himself all but yelling at his brother. "What the hell, Dean! You can't just barge into my room!" _I don't want you to see what a mess I am._

"Is this the thanks I get for checking up on you? I hear you stumbling about in the middle of the night, that's usually a bad sign, Sam." Dean snapped back, clearly affronted by Sam's fury.

"Did I ask?" At Dean's confused look, Sam sighed before just as heatedly repeating himself. "Did I _ask_ for your concern or help?"

"You don't have to ask for it, Sam. Yeah I was pissed at you, still am probably, but shit...that doesn't mean I don't care anymore."

"Just go to bed, Dean. I'm fine." Sam turned resolutely away from his brother, counting the seconds until _finally,_ Dean retreated and stomped angrily down the hall. _Good_ , Sam thought. Better to have Dean angry at him for being an ass than have him worry about him for dreaming of the cage. He could handle it. He _was_ handling it.

Everything would be alright, so long as Dean didn't go sort-of-dying again. Sam could cope if Dean was alright.

"I'm safe. I'm out. I'm topside." He spoke out loud to his reflection in the mirror. He pointedly refused to look down at the razor sitting innocently on the edge of the sink, silently beckoning him.

He was fine, wasn't he?

_fin_


	21. SPN - Prompt 21: "this, this makes it all worth it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 21 - "this, this makes it all worth it"  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: Some minor blood and violence - Minor torture, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this one kinda ran away from me, but I really like how it came out. A simple idea became this little beastie. 
> 
> The beginning of this has Dialogue taken directly from the episode it is based on; Season 11 - 14, I believe, The Vessel. I'm sure you'll recognise the dialogue if you watched the series.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Sam entered the main room looking for Cas. He found him standing at the table cutting up ingredients for something. Curious and confused, he approached his friend and tried not to grimace at the sight on the table. Those were some gruesome ingredients and he'd seen his fair share of the horrific.

"Hey. Cas, what is that?"

Cas didn't even look up from his cutting as he answered in an almost casual tone of voice. "It's your spell of gathering."

"You nuts? You're not strong enough Cas, you could get hurt!" He argued back immediately. Why the hell did Cas continue with this when it was clearly not going to work?

"You found a better option?"

Sam wants to say yes, wants to offer something, _anything_ that won't end in his friend being torn to pieces. "Well, no, but… without a serious boost to your angel power, that spell won't even work!" It's a feeble defense, he knows. He can tell from the determined look from Cas. For Dean _, both of them_ would do whatever it took.

"My strength may surprise you." Sam appreciated the attempt to instill confidence, even though it didn't work. An idea hit him then, something that _might_ work.

"Wait a second. I remember Bobby told me when you needed strength to retrieve us from the past, you used him to power up. You touched his soul, right?"

"That's right, I did that. But that procedure can be fatal." Sam ignored that, his mind already moving on to saving Dean. This could work!

"Use my soul. That way maybe you'll have enough power to wield the spell."

"That isn't necessary."

"It's worth the risk. _Cas_ , Dean needs our help. I trust you." It was the truth and he hoped Cas heard that, but instead his friend started to laugh and if that wasn't strange enough –to hear Cas laugh, so open- the way his voice slowly shifted into an eery cheerfulness had Sam bewildered and uneasy. "What?"

"Oh, it's just - I don't need you anymore. I mean, Dean's the one with the link to Amara, why have I been trying to spare you? I mean maybe it's because you're like the girl who kept turning me down at the prom."

Suddenly Cas grabbed a hold of him and slammed him against one of the Bunker's support columns, hard. "I will touch your soul. Just because you asked so _nicely_ , and I'll use your spell to blast through the warding and retrieve Dean and the uh, Hand of God, and _then_ when Dean comes back and he finds this place decorated with your guts, I will tell him the truth, Sam. I'll just say, 'Dean - '

He paused and smiled, before shifting his voice back to his normal, serious voice." 'Dean… he knew the risks. He _wouldn't_ take no for an answer.'

"Lucifer." Sam gasped in horror, hoping beyond all hope that he was wrong. But the words, the tone, the look in those once friendly eyes...It was _him_.

"In the flesh." He answered cheerily, and then he reached into Sam's chest, reaching for his _soul_. Sam screamed as the agony seared his entire body from the inside out. Cas -no, _Lucifer_ \- was smiling, almost like he was savouring the moment. He probably was, Sam realised.

All of a sudden his expression changed. Lucifer withdrew his hand releasing him and Sam dropped to the ground barely conscious. A blindingly white light suddenly filled the room followed by a high-pitched ringing that Sam vaguely remembered meant something important, but he couldn't think. Couldn't stay awake. Despite the absolute danger he was in, he succumbed to the darkness.

When he came to, Cas - _or was it still Lucifer_ \- was unconscious on the floor and someone was crouched next to him reaching a hand out as if to touch him. Sam wasn't sure whether to _warn_ the stranger or _threaten_ him to get away from Cas. As if he could hear Sam's thoughts, he suddenly turned his head towards Sam, his eyes boring into his own.

White-hot pain ripped through his head. He _knew_ those eyes. He _knew_ this person. But it was impossible. It s _hould_ be impossible. Adam was in Heaven where Michael had released him to before the cage closed around them. _Michael_. Of course. His sluggish thoughts finally caught up and he realised it was Michael in Adam's body, his vessel but without the human soul. Empty.

"This is not how I presumed we would meet again." He says in that same polite, -don't-quite-know-how-to-talk-like-humans tone of voice. He turned his attention back to Cas, or _Lucifer_. "Lucifer is not here, not anymore." Sam's head snapped up as Michael answered his unspoken question. Those gentle eyes looked once more at him, right to his soul. "I have sent him far away." As if to proof his words, he put a hand on Cas' back.

In seconds the unconscious angel woke up and scrambled upright, his eyes immediately landing on Michael. "What? Michael? How?!"

"Worry not, Castiel." Michael tried to soothe the clearly agitated angel. Sam could see the tell-tale ripple in the air behind Cas, indicating his wings were moving. He'd never told Dean he could sort of see an Angel's wings now, well not really. He could see evidence of them being there. He never saw the actual wings. That only happened in the cage.

He felt eyes on him and wasn't surprised to see both Angels staring at him. So much for private thoughts. A brush of grace reached out to him, but Sam flinched away from it violently but there was nowhere to go with his back already against the bunker's column. Instead he hit his head against it causing him to see stars. The grace had retreated though.

"Sam! Sam, can you hear me?" That was Cas' voice. Sam tried to focus on it, tried to reach for him but all he could grasp was air.

"Sam, you must remain calm. You are quite damaged. I require you to remain calm." Sam felt like laughing at the ridiculous wording but at the same time it was so familiar, so reassuring to hear. He recognised the beginning of an hysterical attack coming on. He couldn't calm himself down though.

"Sam, I'm so sor-"

"Castiel, I need you to collect Dean Winchester. I will tend to Sam."

"I am not leaving him alone with you. I do not trust you."

"I do not require your trust. I just require your cooperation. For Sam's sake, please collect Dean."

"Even if I wanted to, I cannot break the warding to get to him."

"I have granted you a piece of my grace. Enough to get you through the warding. Please go."

Sam watched the back and forth through bleary eyes. He felt so tired. Some part of him recognised how bad that was. He'd gotten hurt pretty badly. He didn't realise he'd closed his eyes for a moment until he opened them and Cas was gone. Instead Michael appeared in front of him looking so _wounded?_ _Sad? Regretful?_

"Sam, will you consent to letting me heal you?" It was an important question, one that Sam's brain had trouble unraveling into something that made sense. Just how scrambled was he? What had Lucifer done?

"SAM!"

Now that was a voice he'd recognise anywhere no matter how long he hadn't heard it. He blinked open his eyes, strained to _keep_ them open and watched with a feeling of detachment as his big brother grabbed a hold of Michael and shoved him back, away from Sam.

It took all of a second for Dean to back away as if he had been burned, his body language screaming shock, confusion as he looked at what he perceived to be his second little brother. "Adam?"

"No." Michael answered curtly, clearly agitated by Dean's presence. His big brother had that effect on others.

Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously as he understood what wasn't being said. "Michael." He all but growled.

_"In the flesh."_ The memory surfaced unexpectedly, fast like a knife across skin and wasn't that an image Sam didn't need right now. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He tried and failed to suppress a groan before he turned away and dry-heaved to the side. Except it wasn't dry. Blood came pouring out of his mouth in a violent purge, turning his mild unease into full-blown distress.

"SAMMY!" Dean was next to him in an instant, holding him, touching him, talking to him. Sam didn't like it. Didn't need it. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do this. Not again. Please, not again. No more pain. Please stop, please, Lucifer!

Grace brushed against him and he screamed, his body seizing in a panic. "SAM!" He struggled against something strong, or _someone_ strong. "Sammy, I'm right here. You're okay, I've got you. Calm down, Sam."

It was Dean. Dean had him. Dean was holding him, restraining Sam against his chest. Tight but gentle and he was rocking him, like he used to do when Sam was a little kid. He felt Dean's chest rise and drop in time with his breaths and copied it out of reflex, forcing his own breathing to settle and unwinding his jumbled thoughts. Slowly sound filtered back in.

"Sam requires healing."

"Sam doesn't need _your_ help."

"Dean, I don't like it either but Michael is right. Sam needs help. He is badly hurt."

"Sam need-"

"Sam needs everyone to _shut up_." He snapped pushing away from Dean enough that he could see everyone.

"Sam? You with us?" He nodded before becoming acutely aware of how much it hurt to move his head, or any part of his body. "What the hell happened here?!" Yeah, Dean was clearly at the end of his rope. He needed answers or he would start hitting people and Sam had a firm grasp on who that might be. If Dean attacked Michael, Sam shuddered to think how Michael would respond. It was enough to ignite his distress again.

"I will not cause any harm to your brother, you have my word on that."

Dean swiveled his head around to stare at the Archangel before realizing he'd been answering Sam's thoughts. "How is he even _here_?!"

"I will answer all your inquires once Sam has allowed me to heal him."

"Allowed? Since when do Angels need consent to heal someone?"

"I do not require it. I simply _prefer_ it."

Michael was big on consent, always had been apparently but now more so than ever due to the cage and what happened in there. Sam remembered it vividly and Lucifer's appearance had shook him more than he'd like to admit. Michael had no doubt noticed how he had reacted to his grace.

"It's alright." Sam said, struggling to sit up against the damn column. "Just warn me before you... _reach out_ , I guess. Don't surprise me." He mumbled feeling exhaustion leak into every part of him.

Sam must have blacked out for a minute or so because suddenly it was Michael crouched in front of him, a gentle hand steadying him by the shoulder. "I will heal you now. It is _my_ grace, Sam, not _his_. You are safe. I will not cause you harm."

Fingers tenderly touched his forehead and a warmth slipped inside him soothing all his aches and smoothing out his chaotic thoughts until all was back in order. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes to a familiar light that slowly dissipated revealing the face of Adam, Michael's vessel. _Welcome back, Sam._

Sam smiled cautiously. He was glad to see Michael, to see him free of the cage, but that didn't mean he wasn't wary, despite knowing Michael would never hurt him. He needed answers.

"I will provide those answers."

_Stop reading my mind,_ he thought without any heat to it. It was familiar and calming. It was Michael distracting, protecting and assisting him after a painful session with Lucifer. How could he have left Michael in there?!

"Do not take that on you. I will not allow it!" Michael's voice took on a hint of his True Voice, a clear warning. "You did as you asked of others. To never open the cage, never let _him_ out. No matter who was trapped with him. You did the correct thing, Sam."

The moment was broken by his very impatient brother, who shockingly had been fairly patient up until now. "Okay, that's enough. Get away from my brother, douchebag." Michael moved away before Dean could bodily shove him aside. "Sam, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. Help me up."

"You sure you should get vertical right now?"

"I'm _fine_ , Dean. Michael healed me."

"So he says." Dean grumbled earning him a smack on the arm from Sam. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Michael is not the enemy, Dean." Dean helped him get up and gently deposited him on a chair.

"Since when, Sammy?"

"Since the...since the cage." Silence followed that statement as Dean stared at him with a look he couldn't describe. A mixture of anger, hurt, grieve and so much more. Pretty much how Sam felt whenever he thought of the cage. "I wasn't tor-, I wasn't at _his_ mercy all the time. Sometimes, Michael protected me."

"Sometimes?"

"They're almost equal in strength, Dean. Michael couldn't always beat him, but whenever he could...he kept me safe." Surprisingly, it was Cas would spoke up while Dean digested this new piece of information that Sam had hidden all this time.

"I do not understand. You are the reason both Michael and Lucifer got trapped in the cage." Cas turned to face Michael. "Why would you protect him?"

"My duty was to watch over and protect humanity, Father's creations. I believed in Him and His orders. That did not change. I admired Sam for sacrificing himself to trap my brother. It was by my own foolish intervention that I became trapped. I was blind. I believed so strongly in Father's words, his Prophecies...I would have destroyed that which I had been sworn to Protect. The cage was my Awakening. Father was wrong. Father does not care." He locked gazes with Sam. "I will not see this World destroyed, by my hand, my brothers' or my aunts'."

* * *

After that revelation, Dean took Sam aside while Cas kept an eye on Michael, per Dean's request. Sam understood Dean's apprehension. Perhaps he should have come clean about the cage sooner but he couldn't fathom how he could have.

He sat on the bed while Dean paced about in the room.

"This, this makes it all worth it, Dean."

"What? Michael?! You can't be serious."

"Of course Michael. Don't you get it, Dean. We need an archangel to help against Amara and Lucifer sure as hell isn't going to help us. "

"And you think _Michael_ will?!

"Yes, I believe he will."

"Why?"

"Because...he never wanted the apocalypse. He was just following God's orders, God's will. Did you not hear him in there? He's not so different from us, from you."

"We are nothing alike."

"Yes you are, Dean. No, listen. You _are_. He was following his father's orders just like you used to blindly follow dads' orders and I was the rebellious youngest who went against him, just like...just like Lucifer. It's why we are the perfect vessels for them. We're the same."

"No we're _not._ We would never try to kill each other."

"Didn't we?"

"No! We fought maybe, but-"

"But _what_ , Dean?! We went all in when we fought. We may not have killed each other but we hurt each other, badly. We got close, Dean."

"I've been furious with you, I won't deny that. But I would _never_ kill you. I went to _hell_ for you, Sammy. I stopped you from closing the _gates_ of hell to save your life! I _tricked_ you into letting an angel inside to heal you! I did all of that for _you_ , even against your own wishes. We are _nothing_ like them!"

"Fine, believe what you want. Michael is still our best bet. We _need_ him."

"Whatever. I've got no better plan, but he better watch it. One wrong move and I am torching his ass. I don't care what he did or didn't do in the cage."

Sam smiled at that. He could work with that. Dean didn't trust Michael, but he trusted Sam. And Michael had won some points with Dean for protecting Sam, otherwise Dean would already be torching his ass.

Everything had sort of turned into a mess, but perhaps, just maybe, they could come out on top this time. Maybe they actually stood a chance against Amara. Of course there was also the threat of Lucifer to deal with, but for now Sam was fine with ignoring that problem. Michael had warded the bunker with some seriously strong sigils. It would do for now.

First Amara and then Lucifer. One battle at a time.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 1. For some reason I've created a headcanon where Michael speak strangely, polite/distant/proper because despite being Humanity's protector/guardian, he didn't spent a lot of time down on Earth so he doesn't really speak more natural. The idea appealed to me so I ran with it.  
> 2\. I've always wondered about Michael in the Cage, left behind and came up with the idea that Lucifer's lightshow when he escaped with Castiel's help damaged the cage further and after some time Michael managed to break out. There were a few episodes where Cas was absent and during that time Michael tried to break out, hence him not showing up until that fateful moment when Lucifer reveals himself.


	22. SPN - Prompt 22: "neither should you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 22 - "neither should you"  
> Fandom: SPN  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: None.

Dean scrunched his eyes at the sight of the medical supply kits in front of him. Most of it was fairly stocked -courtesy of having an angel on the team who could heal most anything - but there was a noticeable change. The amount of pain meds had dwindled considerably. Having Cas heal them almost immediately if things went bad, there was hardly ever a need for the stuff. Only when one of them fell ill - Sam most of the time, the kid had the worst luck really - and even accounting for the occasional migraine that the kid suffered, this was a lot of missing pain meds.

What made this discovery even more unnerving was the fact that Sam normally kept a close eye on the the pain med stock and rarely - if ever- let it get this bad. In the early days, Dean kept track of the medical kits, but for the last few years, Sam had taken it upon himself to fill back up their meds whenever they were used so they'd never run out. Dean hadn't asked why Sam suddenly took over that task. He'd just found the stock refilled one day and hadn't bothered with it further. If Sam wanted to be helpful like that, who was he to question it.

But he was questioning it now. Sam was a little bit of a neurotic, not much but enough to notice he liked some kind of routine, however little of it there was. For him to suddenly change something as simple as which one of them restocked the pain meds, now actually seemed noteworthy.

His gut churned uncomfortably. _Was Sam hurting? And if so, why not tell him?_

Deciding to check in on the kid, just in case, before heading out for his other supplies, Dean all but dashed down the hall towards the main room. He slowed down when he came close, not wanting to alarm Sam to something amiss when there might not even be anything amiss.

"Hey." He called out as casual as possible to his nerdy, bookworm brother sitting with his nose almost to the page in another thick-ass-life book. "You doing okay?" _Real subtle there, Dean._

Sam seemed to engrossed in the book to notice his lack of subtlety, waving a hand in his general vicinity. "I'm good." A beat later and Sam straightened actually turning to look at Dean, a hint of confusion and possibly concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just heading out for some stuff. You need anything?" _Are you in pain? Are you hogging the pain meds? Are you alright?_ He said none of those things as he waited for Sam's answer, his eyes trying to bore through his little brother, trying to see if he was hiding an injury of some sort.

"Uh, no I don't think so. Go get your pie, dude." Already Sam turned back to his book, smile on his face. If there was nothing to find, don't go looking for it he supposed. Deciding to let it go, for now, Dean headed out but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something just wasn't adding up.

* * *

Sam gently rolled his shoulders as soon as the door closed behind Dean. Sharp pain cut through his back at the movement. Sam groaned as he hunched in on himself, taking small breaths until the pain faded away again. Once he felt it safe to move, he reached into his laptop bag where he had hid some pain pills, quickly taking some.

Dean's questions had made him uneasy, wondering if Dean was on to him. He knew he should have gone on a medicine run, but he'd been hurting so much lately that he didn't want to risk it. He didn't even know why he was hiding this from Dean still. He'd planned to come clean ages ago but kept getting sidetracked by all kinds of things.

Losing Dean, taking the trials, Gadreel, the mark, Dean turning into a demon...So much had been going on there hadn't been a moment's rest to drop this on Dean. Hell, when Sam had first discovered it, he had believed it a hallucination.

Now was the perfect time to get it out of the way. Dean was cured and the mark was barely affecting him at the moment. That wouldn't last unless they could find a way to get rid of it. Not to mention, he was physically hurting these days. Sam wasn't sure how much longer he even _could_ hide it anymore.

"Hello."

Sam flinched violently at Cas' voice unfortunately twisting his back in the worst way. White-hot agony sent crumbling to the floor, tearing an unwanted scream free form his throat. Cas was beside him in seconds.

"Sam! What's wrong?! Where are you hurt?"

"M-my b-back." He didn't care about hiding anymore. He just wanted the pain to stop. Why did it hurt so much?! It didn't hurt like this before. He dropped his head to the floor, completely leaving it in Cas' hands. The pain was all he knew at the moment.

"You are bleeding." Cas said, one hand gently touching his back. It still hurt like crazy despite his caution and Sam let out an involuntary cry. "I'm sorry, please hold on a little longer."

Sam must have blacked out at some point because next he woke up, he was lying down on his stomach on his bed, Cas sitting beside him a deep frown marring his face. "What happened?"

"I couldn't heal you because your injuries weren't on this plain of existence. Only the blood and pain were coming through."

Ah, Cas had figured it out then. Maybe even seen it. He wasn't sure how it worked exactly, perhaps he should have asked sooner. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you hide this? I could have helped."

"I didn't mean to hide it for so long. I didn't even believe it to be real at first. And I'm not sure why this is happening."

Cas stood up clearly upset before turning around to look at him all serious-like. "You cannot go this long without manifesting. You are not an angel, Sam. Our wings are always active, just not visible on this plain of existence unless we will it so. By not giving your wings any freedom you are damaging them and hurting yourself."

His wings. Cas didn't dance around the subject. He'd seen them, he'd accepted them and he'd gone straight into explaining Sam's wrongdoings. Like having wings was perfectly normal. To Cas it may be, but surely he couldn't think it normal for Sam to have wings?

"How are you not _freaking out_ about this? I have _wings,_ Cas. _Me_!"

"I knew something had changed about you. I could never figure out what exactly. But now that I've seen them, it makes sense. You've spent centuries in the presence of Archangel Grace, not one but two and then you got possessed by another Angel."

"So, you said you can't heal me, _them_." Sam cautiously sat up, Cas immediately moving to help him. "So what can we do then?"

"You have to manifest them, bring them into this plain of existence. Then I can heal them."

"Okay, so for how long do I need to manifest them?"

"A few hours at least. The damage is extensive and your wings are different from an Angels' wings. They're more solid, present because you are a human and you belong on this plain."

In other words, they'd be extremely visible, able to be touched. Unmissable from say a big brother he'd been hiding them from. "No, this was a bad idea. Let's just forget it." Sam stood up ready to flee his own room but the pain in his back kept him from getting far. Cas was beside him immediately.

"You do not have a choice here, Sam. You cannot go on like this. They're a part of you now and you need to take care of them. Take care of yourself."

"I can't." Sam spoke softly. "If Dean, if he s-sees them. I can't let him see them. He'll hate me, or something. He wouldn't want to be near me again."

"I don't believe that, Sam and neither should you. Dean loves you and this is not your fault. He will understand."

Sam reluctantly agreed to let Cas help him manifest his wings, shocking the hell out of Dean when he returned and saw his impressive wing span. Once he got over the shock and learned how it had happened, he was on board with it. Nothing much to do about it even if he wasn't. But his fairly easy acceptance filled a hole inside Sam he didn't even know he still carried.

And of course Dean could see another positive side to it all, the jerk. "Looks like we got air taxi again." Sam used his wing to shove him teasingly. Yeah, maybe things weren't quite as bad as he thought they might be.

_fin_


	23. FFXV - Prompt 23: "do we have to?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 23 - "do we have to?"  
> Fandom: FFXV  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how his magic actually worked. Just a little bit of headcanon fun I guess.

The magic wrapped gently around him as he focused on his breathing. With his eyes closed it was easier to block out the world around him. Still, it was hard to ignore Prompto's curious stare.

Noct focused on the feeling of his magic, reaching for it without physically moving. Prompto had wanted to see his magic in action and joined him for a private training session. Gladio would be joining them soon.

Noct suddenly grabbed hold of his magic and yanked himself sideways. The move was successful if Prompto's gasp was any indication. He'd phased himself a few feet to the side, something useful whenever he couldn't block or parry a move and had to get out of the way. It was less draining than warping, so unless he was planning a big attack by warp strike, he preferred to just phase out of the way.

"That was awesome, Noct!" Prompto exclaimed from the sidelines.

Noct kept his eyes closed, pulling the magic back around him, soothing it as it moved agitated from his abrupt yank earlier. Sometimes his magic felt almost alive. That sounded scary but Noct strangely found it comforting, like having a secret friend that was just always there.

He readied himself for a warp strike - _Prompto would get a thrill from seeing that -_ and positioned himself so he didn't accidentally warp towards his friend. The magic was calm again, buzzing with excitement almost, as it swirled around him. Taking a deep breath, Noctis summoned a small dagger. He could perform warp strikes with pretty much any weapon ,but daggers were easier and there was no reason to risk a large weapon right now when he was only showing Prompto some moves.

With his magic ready, Noct threw his dagger and gathered his magic close, pushing it inside and through him, forcing himself forward and to chase the dagger. Upon grasping it and reappearing he heard a door swing open and suddenly he collided with a large person. They went tumbling down in a heap of limbs -Noct having just enough sense left in the confusion to banish his dagger back to his armoury.

"What the hell, Noct?!" It was Gladio who he had collided with. But before he could offer an apology his magic blazed around him wildly and out of control. Agitated was an understatement this time as it all but zapped crisscross before him like an angry bolt of lightning. He faintly heard Gladio's alarmed shout, Prompto yelling from somewhere behind him when his vision whited out completely.

The last thing he was aware of was a large hand on his shoulder and then it was gone and so was the training room.

Noct turned around trying to take in his surroundings but his gaze was drawn to two figure sin the distance. When he got closer it became very clear who they were. Unmistakable was his own shield, Gladio though looking far younger than Noct knew him to be. Somewhere in his teens probably.

Even more shocking was the little girl standing beside him. That had to be Iris then. Noctis didn't understand how he was seeing this though. Was it a memory? Gladio's memory? How was that even possible?

"Aww, do we have to?" Iris voice drifted towards him, petulant and high-pitched. Noct couldn't help but smile at it, proof that Iris had always been a bit stubborn. Must be an Amicitia trait.

He heard Gladio's voice but not in front of him. From far away and muffled as if he was hearing him underwater. He turned around to look for it when his vision whited out again and when he came to, Gladio's voice was right next to him, loud and clear.

"Noct!? Noct, are you with me?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm good." He answered despite feeling like his whole body was struck by an electrical surge.

"That was crazy, Noct! you really scared us. What happened dude?" Noct didn't answer Prompto as he focused instead on his magic. It had gone right back to it's smooth rippling waves as if nothing had happened at all, waiting patiently for him to call upon it once more.

"Noct?" Gladio called to him, probably worried when he didn't answer Prompto.

"I'm okay. I'm just confused about what happened."

"Yeah, about that...do you _know_ what happened?"

"I saw...something. A memory, I think." He struggled to get up, Gladio immediately helping him and keeping a hand ready in case it was needed. "I think it was one of yours?"

"Mine? What did you see?" No denial, no doubt, just confusion and acceptance. Complete trust in Noctis.

"I saw you and Iris, from years ago. Not sure what it was about before you pulled me out."

"You can see people's memories?!" Prompto said in clear amazement.

"I never have before. Not sure why this happened. I'll ask dad about it. If anyone knows, it'll be him."

"That's a good idea. For now, let's postpone your training session. I don't want to risk it right now."

Prompto whooped in excitement drawing both of their confused gazes. "What? This means we can get a headstart on that game, today!"

Noct laughed as he and Prompto bounded away to do just that, Gladio shaking his head almost fondly as he watched them go.

_fin_


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 24 - "are you kidding me?"  
> Fandom: KH3  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my takes on Sora's return after fading from existence when he saved Kairi.

"Are you kidding me?!" Cid exclaimed from behind Leon and Cloud as they blocked the doorway. Outside stood Sora's so-called-friends, demanding to be let in to see Sora.

"We fight side by side with you, help you in any way we can and when everything goes to hell and the kid gets into serious trouble, you don't so much as call us to let us know?! And _now_ you want us to just let you in, no questions asked to what...interrogate the kid?!"

"What, of course not!" Riku argues back, looking shocked at the suggestion. The kid looks a lot better than the last time Cid saw him. "Sora just disappeared on us! We just want to see him, see that he's alright. I thought I'd lost him." He says that last bit softly, like it hurt to remember.

Leon took over, not letting Cid having all the fun in berating these idiots. "Well, he's _not_ alright. He showed up out of nowhere, just popped into existence in town and he was apler than a bloody sheet. Barely aware of his surroundings, bags under his eyes and dripping with despair. So instead of demanding to see him, how about you lot tell us what happened to him?!"

"That's a long story."

"Then get to it, cause we are not letting you see him until you do."

"We could fight our way through."

"Try it, you still won't find him. Trust me on that."

Cloud actually grinned at that. He'd gotten a lot more comfortable around other people, Sora had definitely had a hand in that. Leon had to resist his own smile from forming. Their plan was rather genius. Even if they forced their way in, Sora was safe and comfortable and only once he was ready, would they let anyone near him.

"Where is he?"

"Nowhere you can get to him!" Yuffie yelled from the back of the room where she stood guard next to the book that sheltered Sora. Even if they figured out that was where Sora was hidden, no one but Sora had ever managed to get inside it. Not even Donald and Goofy could follow him in there. It was the perfect hiding spot.

"Start talking and we'll see how Sora's doing after." Reluctantly an agreement was struck. There was no going against Leon, Cid and Cloud combined. Not worth the effort it would surely take.

"Alright, alright...it started with this stupid exam.."

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's hiding in Pooh's book in case that wasn't clear XD


	25. Merlin - Prompt 25: "sometimes you can even see"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 25 "sometimes you can even see"  
> Fandom: Merlin  
> Rating: G[ General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

Merlin dashed into Gaius' chambers ahead of the knights and Arthur, clearing the table in one blast of magic before rushing to the cupboard for his spell-book. Behind him the clambering sound of the knights grew deafening as they bolted into the room, Percival carrying an unconscious young knight.

"Put him down there, quickly!" Merlin ordered as he called on his magic to quickly find the spell he needed. The pages turned quickly under his hovering hand.

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Arthur asked, urgency in his voice.

"Trying to find a spell to help him."

"But we don't even know what felled him. How do you know how to treat him?" Indeed the poor recruit was found unconscious and without any visible wounds. Lancelot's question was a sensible one.

"That's why I'm looking for this spell. It can detect what happened to him." He made an 'aha' sound as the pages of the book stopped moving.

"Did you find it?" _Stupid question, Arthur,_ Merlin thought, but he didn't have the time to tease his friend.

"How does it work?" Gwaine asked curiously as Merlin stood near the recruit's head and placed his hands on the sides of his face.

"It sort of connects me to him...thoughts, emotions..." Merlin held the incantation in the front of his mind, casting it wordlessly from his thoughts, a skill he'd recently started to develop from pure instinctual to intentional. "Sometimes you can even see -"

He didn't get to finish explaining when the spell activated. His eyes glowed golden and his mind was pulled along with the recruit's most recent memory, the attack that left him in this state.

"Merlin?! Are you alright? What is happening?!"

It was like standing in a storm. He watched the recruit stumble through the forest as wind blasted around him and the world seemed stretched and foggy. Only the recruit and his immediate area were crystal clear. He saw the cloud of smoke erupt from a nearby flower, right in the young man's face.

With a gasp Merlin came back to himself, the knights all looking at him with worried expressions. "Merlin!"

"I'm okay. Sorry. I didn't get to finish explaining. I saw his memory. He's been poisoned by a dangerous flower. I can treat it though. He should be fine."

"How did you activate the spell? I didn't hear you say the spell."

"I was sort of thinking it instead of saying it out loud. It's something I've been practicing." He offered sheepishly. Arthur looked decidedly put out at his explanation.

"Perhaps you'd like to share that before you scare us all to death?" Yeah that was probably a sound idea, next time.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last few were very short, but I couldn't come up with anything good and I needed them out of the way for future prompts [#27 and #28 to be precise] that are actually turning into something interesting and are longer. Hope you still enjoyed these drabbles.
> 
> Oh and Gaius is away on an errand or something, hence Merlin helping this patient.


	26. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 26: "how about you trust me for once?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 26: "how about you trust me for once"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wildfire's Flame mentioned on an earlier prompt [on fanfiction.net] how there wasn't enough information about why Peter was missing. This prompt continues/happens after that prompt - I believe it's #13 - and hopefully shines a bit more light into what was a pretty vague drabble.   
> I actually got stuck on this prompt 26 until I remembered this comment and used it to create this, so thank you for the inspiration Wildfire's Flame.

Tony stared at the single photo on Peter's wall of crazy - _there really was no calling it anything else, the kid had snapped or something -_ that actually made some sense. It was a picture of himself and Peter. They were sitting side by side at the kitchen isle, smiling at some joke told by one of the avengers. Tony couldn't really recall who and it wasn't really important.

Peter had put this photo up on his wall among all his other nonsensical information with a note stuck to it; _Do I have to lose you too?_

What had shaken the kid this badly? To suddenly start looking for _something_ , to just up and disappear on him. If he was so afraid of losing Tony, then why was the kid the one leaving _him_?

"Where are you, Peter? And where are you going?" Tony mused out loud as he stared at the chaotic wall. "What did you discover?"

He was pulled from his numb staring by JARVIS. "Sir, I have located Mr. Parker. The team is already assembled." _Finally_! He thought. Time to bring the kid home and get some answers.

* * *

"Peter, stop running!" Tony weaved through the empty apartment building. The place was falling apart which made it the perfect hiding spot for a runaway teenager. Why his godson was running from _him_ though was a mystery, one he was eager to solve which required him to actually catch the agile little spider.

His suit scanned the building, taking note of Cap running parallel to him and Peter on the other side of the wall. Up ahead a part of the wall was missing and Tony could guess what the super soldier was about to. Tony prepared himself to catch the both of them in case this move failed somehow.

As predicted Steve jumped through the opening, colliding with Peter mid-swing and both went crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs. Tony landed near them, suit already opening to allow him to confront his godson face to face. Peter scrambled away from Steve, trying to get to his feet to probably swing away again but Tony blocked his way.

"Let me go." Angry, confrontational, but also a hint of desperation that made Tony uneasy.

"What's going on, Peter? What are you running from?" He asked in return. Peter didn't answer, his eyes flitted wildly between him and Cap and the surrounding area, as if he were looking for something. "What's wrong, kid? Who are you looking for?"

Peter started like a kid being caught stealing a cookie. His body language screamed nervous, agitated, _afraid_. Tony hated seeing his godson so distressed.

"Peter, we can help you but you need to talk to us." Peter's eyes flitted towards Steve, but he never kept eye contact for long. Again he looked around him as if expecting others to jump from the shadows.

"Peter, it's just us three here. I asked the others to stay back." His hunch payed off. Peter calmed down, minutely but still it was progress. "Please talk to me, kid."

"I can't, it's- there's too much...I c-can't risk you."

It was more than Tony had expected to get out of him. It was a good sign. Peter was not unwilling to cooperate, just afraid. Afraid for Tony apparently. His mind flashed back to the photo on the wall, _Do I have to lose you too?_

"You found something... something that poses a risk to me?" Jackpot! Peter hunched in on himself and his hands trembled. "Peter, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to me. Whatever you discovered, we can handle it. You're not alone in this."

If he thought it would calm Peter he found himself very much mistaken. "No! No, I can't. You can't know. It's...he's...no, no it's too risky. I can't trust him, them."

He? Tony felt like they were on the verge of something huge here, but Peter wasn't letting him in. "Peter, it's me you're talking too. Me and Steve, no one else. So please... how about you trust _me_ for once and let me help."

He was breathing heavily, his young eyes boring into his as if searching for that trust. Then, _warily_ , he opened up. "Is Bucky close?"

Tony turned confusedly to Steve. What did Bucky have to do with this? Steve shook his head, no. they'd agreed to leave Bucky back at the Tower. He was still getting used to being his own person. Had something happened between Bucky and Peter? If it had, Tony was ripping the man limb from limb.

"Why do you ask that, Peter?" Steve questioned while Tony imagine all kinds of worst case scenarios.

"Is he here or not?!" Peter snapped back. Oh yeah, something was very wrong here. Not wanting to set Peter off more, in case he tried to flee again, Tony quickly answered him.

"No, he's back at the Tower. He's not even on the comms. Why do you need to know? Did something happen with Bucky?"

Peter bit his lip before softly answering. "I don't think Bucky is safe."

"What do you mean? You think someone is after him?" Steve asked, but Tony recognised the way Peter worded it. He didn't mean that Bucky was in danger. Bucky _was_ the danger.

"What did you discover?" Peter took a shaky breath, but he plowed on. _Trusting_ Tony.

"I think Hydra still controls him, without him being aware of it."

Steve gave a noise of protest, always ready to defend his closest friend, but Tony cut him off before he could say anything. "What do you mean?"

"I think...I think they did something to him in his subconscious. Like a...like a sleeper agent brainwashing."

"How do you know that?" Tony was amazed at Steve's silence, letting him take control of the conversation. When it came to Bucky, Cap was extremely protective. But this was Peter. The kid never did or said anything lightly.

"I saw footage of him...he was doing something to Stark Tower...sabotaging it. JARVIS caught it and alerted me."

"Why did you not say something to me? Why didn't he notify _me_?"

"I asked him not to. You were away on a mission and I didn't want to worry you in case it was a misunderstanding. But when I started following him, watching him, collecting evidence and clues from weeks and months ago... I think Hydra suspected I knew."

And thus he had fled before they could activate Bucky and eliminate Peter, while at the same time being unable to warn any of them because Bucky was always nearby.

Now the wall in his room made sense. All of that stuff was evidence on Bucky. System reports from JARVIS, photos of Bucky, articles on HYDRA and anything related to it however remotely, research on brainwashing methods... The kid had gone above and beyond to protect the team without falsely accusing anyone until he had proof.

"Thank you for telling me." _Thank you for_ _trusting_ _me_. "It's going to be alright, Peter. you're not alone in this, not anymore. We'll fix this."

They _would_. Bucky was part of the team, part of the family. No one was tearing this family apart.

_fin_


	27. FFXV - Prompt 27: "give me that"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 27 - "give me that"  
> Fandom: FFXV  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: Near-death of Major Character?

A loud "kweh" roused Prompto from his sleep and he fumbled around for his phone still half-asleep and uncoordinated. It was still dark out, only the barest hint of light on the horizon. Not enough to brighten the world yet. Prompto rubbed his eyes before opening them more clearly and staring at his bright phone and the stupid alarm he had programmed for today.

He sighed deeply, turned the alarm off and flopped back down on his back. He decided then and there to have a lazy morning for a change. Taking a leaf out of Noct's book so to speak.

Speaking of his best friend, Prompto grabbed his phone again and checked his messages. Noctis had this ridiculously early event for some political stuff that Prompto didn't understand and Noctis didn't care enough about to explain, if he even could explain it to Prompto. It had seemed as if Noctis had barely known what it was about.

He stared at his empty inbox in confusion. Noctis hated these events almost as much as eating vegetables and he never failed to distract himself during them by messaging with Prompto. Sure it was still early, before the crack of dawn but the guests they would receive were to arrive extremely early, apparently not caring for the trouble it would cause their hosts.

"He's probably busy with getting ready for it all." Prompto mused aloud to himself. He always enjoyed speaking out loud, it filled the loneliness that sometimes crept up on him. Keeping his phone off silent so he'd hear it when Noctis messaged him, he buried back into his cozy, warm bed and drifted off into a lazy morning nap.

He woke up two hours later with the sun risen and shining brightly through the crack of his curtains. He stretched with a satisfied groan, before turning on his other side and catching side of his phone. He clicked it on, noticing the time and the lack of messages, still. That helped wake him up a little faster. "Maybe he actually has to mingle for a change."He tried to reason with himself. There was nothing to worry about.

He opted for a shower while he waited for Noct to contact him. The event couldn't last for much longer, right?

Once out, dressed and roughly drying his hair with a towel, he turned on the tv for any kind of distraction so as to not worry about Noct's lack of messages. He hadn't really picked any particular channel but it opened on a news broadcast, headlines scrolling down the bottom while footage showed of some kind of emergency in the background.

The towel dropped from his sudden numb hand when his eyes caught onto Noctis name, scrolling past in the bottom.

CROWN PRINCE NOCTIS SHOT! ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT AT THE ROYAL LINE OF LUCIS! PRINCE NOCTIS IN CRITICAL CONDITION!

His blood ran cold, his heart sped up beating frantically in denial. His eyes stared frozen at the news headlines, mouth open in shock.

Noct hadn't messaged him. Noct hadn't been able to. Noct had been _shot!_

Like he'd been struck by lightning he snapped out of his stupor and dashed into the bedroom, flinging himself across the bed and nearly splitting his head open on the nightstand. Frantically he grabbed his phone - _no messages still, obviously -_ and despite it being the most ridiculous idea, he dialed Noct's number. The faintest, frailest' of hope that it wasn't true. That Noct was just fine and this was all a bad dream or a prank or... _something!_

No response. Prompto felt like throwing up. Shaking fingers went to the next number; Gladio. He was Noct's Shield. If anyone knew if Noct was alright it would be him.

No response. Ignis was next. Iggy knew everything and he always had a beat on Noctis. Surely Ignis could reassure him it was all nonsense.

No response.

Nothing.

No one was answering.

It made sense. If Noctis was really shot, in critical condition...surely they wouldn't have the time to answer questions to a stupid kid. Because he absolutely was stupid. He couldn't figure out why, it just made him feel better to think that because _Noctis had been shot!_ While he's been sleeping like nothing was wrong, someone had tried to _assassinate Noctis!_

The ground shifted under his feet, his walls tilted sideways and he dropped to the ground in a shaking mess. Was Noctis dead? Was his best friend gone? Was he alone again?

A shrill noise broke through his fragile thoughts, pulling him back from the white fog that had filled his head. Was that his doorbell? Who would bother him this early? Why would anyone bother him now when his entire world was crashing down around him? He vaguely noted he was getting slightly hysterical, but paid it no mind as stumbled to his feet shaking like a leaf in the wind.

He stumbled his way through the house, the tv a distant buzz in the back of his mind as he passed it before he all but bodily slammed into the door, despair stealing all the energy from him. Truly, he just wanted to curl into a ball on the ground. Instead, he opened the door even though he was unable to function, let alone speak to anyone.

He'd barely opened the door before someone bodily shoved him aside, forcing his way into his home. Prompto stumbled back, hardly putting up a token of protest in his numbed state. People brushed passed him, his door was slammed shut and silence returned to his home, save for the distant news broadcast still announcing updates.

Prompto had barely gotten his head around the idea to actually look at who had barged into his home when he suddenly had his arms full of another person, _hugging_ him.

Black hair tickled the side of his face, slowly drawing him out of his stupor. His eyes rose to the two people standing motionless in front of him, just watching this - _whatever this was-_ unfold. When he saw Gladio and Ignis, his mind sort of short-circuited. If they were here, then... ?

"I'm so sorry, Prompto." That voice! That _voice!_ Prompto struggled, trying to put distance, _to see_ for himself what his mind was trying to grasp. The body clinging to him pulled away and there he was.

Noctis. Black hair in disarray. Grey shirt with a bright yellow chocobo on the front and a speech bubble saying "kweh!"

Laughter abruptly burst from his mouth, shredding through his throat and sucking all the air from his lungs. The sound was startling in the former silence and getting louder and more shrill by the second. His whole body shook with the mirth that didn't really feel like mirth at all and he sunk through his legs without warning.

Noctis cried in alarm and reached for him but Prompto struggled against his hands, trying to get away but not really moving. He couldn't move. His legs were jelly, his lungs empty. Laughter continued undisturbed, taking on levels of utter hysteria but for the life of him he couldn't stop laughing.

Noctis was _shot_! Noctis was _dying!_ Noctis was _right in front of him_!

Noctis' hand slowly, hesitatingly, reached towards him brushing against his face. Brushing away tears, he realised. He hadn't even noticed he'd begun crying. "Breathe, Prom." He said softly. Hearing his voice made him cry even harder.

Noctis pulled him forwards into his chest, holding on tightly and whispering in his ear. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Calm down, Prom. Everything is okay. I promise, I'm okay."

It was working, the slight encouragements convincing him that this was real. Noctis was alive and unharmed. But then why...? His head tried to turn to the tv behind him, the news still visible in his periphery.

Gladio stormed angrily into his view. "Give me that!" He growled as he snatched something from his hand. With a click the tv shut off, the horrible news gone from sight and hearing.

It had been the remote. He'd never let go of it since turning on the tv and he hadn't even noticed. He noticed it now though as his hand cramped painfully now that he was no longer clenching the damn thing.

"I believe we have explaining to do." Ignis announced in his usual, calm voice like he was commenting on the weather.

Noct pulled away just enough to look at Prom, hands still on his shoulders. Prom appreciated the contact. He was terrified his best friend would disappear any moment. "I'm so sorry, Prom."

For what? Being attacked?

"For not letting you in on the plan." Huh, apparently he had asked that out loud. "It was a decoy, Prompto. I wasn't shot." He flinched at the word and felt Noctis' hands tighten on his shoulders in support.

"Indeed. We were aware of a potential assassination attempt. We used a decoy to bait them out. Thankfully the young man is just fine. He will recover soon." Ignis supplied.

"Yeah and we didn't correct the reporters until we got the bastards. The Crownsguards and the Kingsglaives are tracking them down as we speak. Once we've got them, we'll let slip that Noctis survived and will make a full recovery."

"With that in mind, we would appreciate it if Noctis could hide out here until that moment."

Prompto tried to make sense of it all as he stared blankly at Ignis. Noct tapped him gently on the face. "Prom? You understand what we're saying?"

A moment's pause before he shakily responded. "You're alive?" Noct smiled at him.

"Yeah, Prom. I'm alive."

_fin_


	28. SPN/DBH - Prompt 28: "do I have to do everything around here?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 28. "do I have to do everything around here"  
> Fandom: SPN/DBH Crossover or Supernatural/Detroit: Become Human Crossover  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: This is based on DBH so the violence and abuse as shown by Todd against a child, but nothing more explicit than that. If you played the game, you know what levels to expect. If you haven't then yes be warned, there is verbal and physical abuse in the game against a child, some of it depending on how you play it as it's choice based.  
> notes:  
> Summary: - Dean instead of Kara with young Sam instead of Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lots of dialogue taken from the videogame Detroit Become Human. If you recognise something it's probably not mine. In fact most of this is pretty much describing the chapters in the game and adding some Dean Winchester flavour to the entire thing.
> 
> No John Winchester instead of Todd though, for several reasons:   
> 1\. I do not want to write a bad parent John. I know he wasn't a really good parent in canon, but Todd is portrayed an even worse parent and I do not want to write John like this, at least not for now.   
> 2\. This story is focused solely on Dean finding himself in this dream/alternate reality. I've just given him a young Sam instead of Alice since that makes more sense with Dean. But it is mostly Dean in the DBH Universe somehow, so minimal changes.   
> 3\. Kara was like a mother to Alice or at least wanted to be one. She had no familial connection to Todd, thus I am not giving Dean a familial connection by replacing Todd with John Winchester.
> 
> Another note: This is solely focused on Dean. He is aware of what his actual life is – him and Sam being hunters – and that he is either dreaming or stuck in some weird reality, or so he believes. I've replaced Alice by a young Sam because it makes more sense for Dean to want to protect Sam than some random little girl and it makes it more personal. However, Sam is not aware in this. Sam is just a little boy without a mother, trying to get through the days with his abusive dad and his friendly android, Dean.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Dean woke up he found that he couldn't move. Alarmed he opened his eyes, trying and failing to blink at the sudden light. But it didn't hurt and soon enough he could make out his surroundings, slightly dimmed though, like turning the brightness down on his phone.

He wasn't in his bedroom in the bunker. There were loads of people milling about, some dressed casually and some in strange, uniforms it seemed. Most of those stood still on small podiums, only moving their heads and sometimes their hands. Dean tried to look around but he couldn't move his head.

Was he dreaming? He must be.

A large company logo appeared in his vision as if he were staring at a screen but without the actual screen. Some strange hexagon-like shape - Sam would know what it was called - with the words 'Cyberlife Inc' framed inside. It was there only for a few seconds before it faded from his view. Instead his eyes were drawn to the bottom left where a date slowly appeared.

Date  
NOV 5TH, 2038  
03:24:05 PM

What the hell?! Dean got no time to process that ridiculous year when more words and numbers sprang into view scrolling slowly down as it ticked off some check list.

MODEL IM400  
SERIAL#: 785 052 124  
BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483  
REBOOT…

MEMORY RESET

LOADING OS…  
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS… OK  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS… OK  
INITIALIZING AI ENGINE… OK

MEMORY STATUS…  
ALL SYSTEMS… OK

READY

What the actual hell?!

Unexpectedly he found himself slowly blinking several times until the world around him brightened to a crisp and colourful world again. His attention was drawn by a nearby voice - and only now did he realise he couldn't hear before. It sounded like some kind of sales pitch and Dean found he could actually turn his head to look more closely at whom was speaking. So far he could only move his head, frustrating but at least it was progress.

His attention was drawn by movement on his left and he would have jumped had he been able to move anything besides his head. This restriction was really get old, what kind of freaky dream was he trapped in? And why was he aware of dreaming?

On his left stood an exact replica of the perfectly trimmed uniform that was still giving his sales pitch on his right. Twins, perhaps. But something felt wrong about it all, Dean just couldn't place it.

He didn't have to wait long for something to happen thankfully. A casually dressed guy with an employment badge came over, followed by a plump and rough looking man who in all honesty came over rather impatient if his nervous movement were any indicator.

"There it is." The guy said before his voice shifted to a more gravelly, confused tone. "It was a bit difficult getting it back in working order. It was really messed up. What did you say had happened to it?" He questioned, turning to the rough looking man who clearly didn't seem in the mood for chit-chat.

"The car hit it. Stupid accident." Was the clipped answer. Dean got a bad feeling about it all.

"Ah, I see. Anyway, it's as good as new now except that we had to reset it. Meaning we had to wipe its memory. Hope you don't mind."

"It'll be fine."

"Okay, did you give it a name?"

"My son did."

The shop guy stepped more directly in front of Dean, looking him straight in the eyes. "IM400, register your name."

 _"Excuse me?"_ He had a name. What the actual fuck was going on? Dean would have shouted or kicked him or something, if only he could _move!_

The creepy guy stepped forward and to his shock gave him his name. "Dean." _Huh, okay. Weird._ Then again, it was his weird-ass dream.

But things got weird almost immediately when he _felt_ his body respond and without his say so, he spoke out loud. "My name is Dean." He'd had no control over it at all. His "dream" had not officially turned from weird into downright unnerving. When the guy told him to follow him, his body did just that no matter how much he raged on the inside.

Motionless, Dean said in the car as he was driven god knows where. The entire trip he tried to do something, _anything_ but he couldn't do anything but obey that stupid order fading in and out of his vision.

TASK  
GO HOME WITH TODD

Giving up on moving his body when it clearly would not whilst following this task or whatever, Dean looked around the limited space of the car's interior. A folder caught his eye, showing people in similar outfits to the once's he had seen earlier.

GET YOURSELF AN ANDROID. It said and suddenly it started making sense to Dean. He could barely move his head but he managed to look down enough to spot the same crisp uniform on his body. Surely not! He wasn't, he _couldn't_ be... a yellow light out of his periphery drew his attention to the window. A bright yellow circle was reflected in the window and it was attached to his own head!

 _"Oh my god! I'm an android! I'm actually having a futuristic, sci-fi dream about being an android?!_ "He tried to think back on what he'd been drinking or watching before he went to bed. Something must have triggered this ridiculous dream, or rather nightmare.

An even more frightening thought quickly sprang to mind next. What if he wasn't dreaming at all? What if this was real, or _made_ real?! After all, Gabriel -resident trickster before he perished - had been able to do the most insane things. Who was to say nothing else existed out there with similar abilities?

How the hell was he getting out of this?!

It wasn't long before they arrived at a poor excuse of an house. It looked disgusting and absolutely run down. In fact the entire neighbourhood was in a sorry state. Without his consent his body moved, following Todd into the house where he promptly began ordering him about.

"You've been gone for two weeks and the place is a mess. You do the housework, the washing, you cook the meals and you take care of -" Todd trailed of turning around on the spot as if looking for something. "Goddamit, where the fuck did the brat go now?" He muttered before suddenly shouting through the house. "Sam!"

Dean would have started if he could move his body, but as he was still "waiting for instructions" he could do no more than stare expectantly at this douche of a man. "Sam! Come down here!"

Dean was spinning on the inside. Sam? Could Sam be here? If this was all a weird fever dream it made sense to have things he knew appear, either as a comfort or in the case of a nightmare –which he was beginning to feel this was- to cause him distress. But if this was some alternate reality that he got thrown into somehow, did that mean Sam was here too?

"SAM! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Todd's voice was a grating noise even when it wasn't rising in volume. Now as he bellowed for Sam in the small house, Dean itched to strangle the man.

Todd was not a patient man nor was he very observant. As he stormed into the living room to –find Sam, Dean guessed- soft footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Dean eagerly turned his eyes towards the stairs. His breath would have hitched if he had any need to breathe -which he didn't –and wasn't that still a strange concept to his very human brain. His eyes were transfixed on Sam, for it truly looked just like him. Not his taller than life little brother, but the little beansprout he had raised since he was four years old. Sam was just a little kid, but he looked exactly like _his_ Sammy.

Dean wanted to reach out to him, hold him, ask him if he was _his_ Sam, but his body did not move. All he could do was stare at his little brother who sat down quietly on the steps. His very human looking brother, no strange uniform or glowing light in his head.

Todd must have finally seen him if his startled "Oh" was any sign. He looked awkwardly from Sam to Dean, pointing uselessly at Sam. "And you take care of him." If Dean could raise his eyebrow he would have. If Todd spoke about Sam in such a half-hearted way, as if he couldn't be bothered at all, then what kind of life did Sam have here? How long had Sam been here? And why the hell didn't Sam react in any way to Dean?!

Was it even Sam? What the fuck was going on!?

Belatedly, Dean found himself answering Todd, having not even noticed the man was still talking. Apparently his android self was doing it all for him. "Yes, Todd."

"Get started down here, then you do upstairs."

Dean watched Sammy hurry back upstairs, not even bothering to look where Todd went. He wanted to follow Sam, wanted to try and figure this shit out, but he couldn't. Instead a proper little task list faded into his view, listing all the possible cleaning duties he could perform right now. It was a big list.

_"Do I have to do everything around here?"_

Dean grumbled inwardly -the only way he could since his bleeding android body would not allow him to do anything remotely out of its programming! - and got to work. He might figure this out faster if he just played alone, like when Gabriel trapped them in tv-land. Play along and you might get out?

He stared at his tasks and immediately spotted some that appeared optional. No way was he cleaning this guy's filth if he could help it.

Abruptly his vision greyed out and he saw clear yellow markers around the room. He also noticed Todd appeared to be frozen on his way to the living room. _What the hell?_ As sudden as the world had stopped it suddenly started again, colour returning to his vision and the markers disappearing.

Somewhat in shock still, Dean watched Todd sit his fat ass on the sofa and noticed an interesting little gadget in the back of the living room. He casually made his way over there - _how he hated not being able to move like himself -_ and upon getting close to what he now recognised as one of those automatic vacuum bots, he noticed a command hovering over it.

TURN ON

Have a little vacuum bot lean the house instead of him, yes please. He turned it on, watching satisfied as it wheeled towards the dining area.

Dean froze upon seeing Sam. He hadn't seen him come down, or heard him for that matter. He was so young. He laughed on the inside as Sam jumped in front of the little vacuum as playfully as a little kid should. His little plush swung wildly at his antics. Of course, Todd had to ruin the moment.

"Sam! You better stop that right now!" Sam seemed to hunch in on himself and walked away from the vacuum. "Why is he always pushing me?" Todd mumbled.

Dean wanted to punch him in the face for yelling at Sammy. Instead he noticed the trash on the table and found his tasks updated with COLLECT TRASH with several subtasks on where said trash was and his gaze was drawn to the garbage bin in the kitchen. Being an android really sucked.

As long as Dean intended to do his tasks he found he could move his body wherever he wanted. He could walk circles around the table as long as he didn't try to get away from this place where his tasks were situated. He was bound by Todd's orders. Which now included taking out the trash as that was part of cleaning this damn house.

Dean jumped at the task, eager to test if he could just casually walk away once outside and away form his _boss? Owner?_ The thought gave him shivers. No one _owned_ Dean Winchester.

Unfortunately his plan derailed almost immediately. Upon putting the trash bags away, he found himself smacking into a big red barrier with the words RETURN TO TODD'S HOUSE. No getting away then, not yet at least.

He entered the house once more immediately spotting Sam crawling underneath the table. Yeah, he wasn't leaving without Sam anyway. He hated not being able to interact with Sam, instead finding himself only able to collect the dishes and empty bottle of alcohol, which made him uneasy. Having seen how Todd behaved, to find evidence of his drinking in front of Sam worried him.

He headed towards the dishwasher, thank god for that, only to find it broken and a prompt hovering over it to _scan it?_ He could scan individual devices? He thought he'd only had his wide range scan to find his tasks. As he did so information easy appeared before him.

DISHWASHER NOT  
WORKING  
Missing component #573BV  
154 Sale offers available

Dean had to admit that was cool and quite handy too. Not that he was warming up to the idea of being an android, no thank you. Things got even weirder when he found himself automatically ordering the missing component before his task updated with him washing the dishes by hand.

As he reluctantly got to it, he felt eyes on his back and turned around. Sam was staring at him, plush hanging limply from his hand. It felt strangely as if the plush represented Sam's mood.

So focused on his little brother - _because he was damn it, nothing would change that in Dean's mind even if he was a bloody android in this weird place -_ he almost missed Sam's name appearing in the top right of his vision with a blue arrow pointing upwards beside it. It disappeared quickly, but Dean felt strangely happy from it. Sam dashed away, back into the dining area leaving Dean to finish his task.

Todd yelled for a bear and Dean reluctantly did so, his mind still on Sam. Why had he stared at him? Did he want something? Was Sam in here too, was this the real Sam trapped in a child's body? There had been something about the look in his eyes... Dean wanted to talk to him so badly it almost hurt.

He noticed a a hovering command around Todd, FINISH FIRST FLOOR. He didn't trigger it. He didn't want to go upstairs yet, not while Sam was down here and he sure as hell wasn't leaving Sam alone with Todd.

Instead he went outside, the task for Laundry popping into his vision. He only intended to look at the backyard, to see if there was anything useful to him not that he could act upon it if he wanted to. His bloody system however felt compelled to do the task and though he _could_ turn around and head back inside, being away from that douche inside felt good. If only Sam would come out too. He didn't like him being in the same room as Todd.

With his basket filled with laundry, Dean turned around and to his surprise saw Sam sitting behind him looking absolutely miserable. His heart - _did androids have hearts? -_ warmed at that. Sam had followed after him. Clearly he was comfortable around him if he followed him.

When he kneeled in front of Sam, words appeared in his vision again - _he was getting used to this bullshit, dam it_.

GAME  
BACKYARD  
WEATHER  
SCHOOL

They appeared to be conversation options. So he _could_ talk to Sam then. Just within limits if this was any indication. He choose game and found himself speaking to Sam, finally.

"You look bored. Would you like to play a game?"

He cursed loudly, on the inside of course. He sounded exactly like a robot, or android of course. Offering a standardized suggestion with all the inflection of a toaster. It did something though. Sam wiggled in his seat as if on the verge of responding but deciding not to in the end and in the top right of his vision his name appeared with that same blue arrow, only this time the word NEUTRAL appeared right under Sam's name.

Sam hugged his dirty plush to his chest while Dean quickly choose a new conversation topic, desperate to talk to Sam even if it were standard, no soul conversations, oh and very one-sided too.

"Aren't you going to school, today?"

Sam fleetingly made eye contact before almost nervously moving away and heading back inside. Mood plummeting at what he perceived a rejection of sorts, Dean headed back inside too through the other door which let to the laundry room apparently. He found a little plastic bag with red crystals, it seemed like. Dean didn't need to know much about this world to recognise drugs. Sure they looked weird and unlike anything he'd seen but these had to be this worlds' version of drugs. He found himself scanning it automatically.

RED ICE  
Acetone, Lithium, Thirium  
Toluene, Hydrochloric acid

Yeah, definitely bad shit right here. He'd barely turned around when he was grabbed by the throat and pushed back against the washer and shelves, Todd's furious gaze boring into him. Though his body reacted almost scared, Dean felt a rage build inside him. This man was trouble, a piece of shit who didn't care for Sam, was probably an alcoholic and now Dean had found drugs. This was no place for a child, definitely not Sammy!

"You shouldn't mess with my stuff. Makes me nervous." Todd spoke in a tense but low voice. His stupid android body immediately apologized even as Todd tore the bag out of his hand, waving it in front of him as a warning. "You stay the fuck outta my business, unless you wanna piss me off..."

Oh Dean definitely wanted to piss him off. If only he could move and act to his own accord. He would give this bastard a beating worthy of the name Winchester!

"You wanna piss me off?"

"No Todd." Dean wanted to vomit at his forced submission. He was no coward, damn it!

Todd left the room and that's when Dean noticed Sam watching, probably having seen the entire thing. He didn't look as scared as Dean would have expected, just _defeated?_ _Subdued?_

He finished the laundry before heading upstairs only to find his way blocked by another red barrier like the one outside earlier. CLEAN DOWNSTAIRS glared at him in bright red. _For fuck's sake!_ He quickly reported to Todd, declaring himself done down here. Luckily Todd could care less and Dean was free to head upstairs, and far away from Todd.

Sam gave him pause as he noticed him sitting on the window sill playing with his plush in the most disheartening way any child ever should. Taking a chance to hopefully talk to Sam again, Dean kneeled down beside him again. It worked just like before only this time there was but one subject to discuss.

TOY

"That's a pretty toy. What's it's name?"

Sam didn't answer him but he did cast a furtive glance his way. NEUTRAL changed to WARM under Sam's name. Dean didn't get anything else out of Sam and with no conversation options left, he was forced to head upstairs.

If only he knew how to break free of this bloody programming. To talk to Sam with his own words, speaking his own thoughts and kicking whomever he wanted to kick.

The first room he entered was Todd's room, unfortunately. As much as he already hated the man, snooping through his things might find him something useful so he began tidying up the mess. He was proven right when he put away anti-depressant pills - _and wasn't that just perfect, drugs, alcohol and depressed-_ and found a handgun in the drawer of the nightstand.

That gun could come in handy if Todd ever made a wrong move, so long as Dean could actually fucking _do something_ outside his programming. _Damn it all to hell!_

No interest in further cleaning Todd's room, Dean headed out. He promptly ignored the restroom _no thank you_ and the bathroom, because that meant the last door in the hallway had to be Sam's bedroom.

Upon opening the door, Sam scrambled away into what looked like a small fort in the back of the room made out of sheets. "I just want to tidy up your room a little." Dean hated how he was forced to speak, all proper and neat like a good little robot. "I only need two minutes. Is that okay, Sam?"

TIDY SAM'S ROOM  
MAKE BED  
VENTILATE ROOM

Dean had hoped there was more to do so he could spend more time with Sam, but it seemed even in this wacked reality the kid was a clean freak. Only two cleaning options for a young child's bedroom? _Only Sam_ , Dean thought amused.

Wanting to takes as long as possible Dean looked around the room first, noticing a bookshelf on the wall to his left. There were quite a lot of books on it too. _Such a nerd,_ he thought as he found himself speaking out loud without prompting. "Seems you like reading."

Looking down he spotted colourful drawings on the wall, abandoned crayons on the floor nearby. Not wanting to make Sam uneasy, he began to make the bed. It wasn't hard. Just fluff the pillow a bit and straighten the blankets. Sam really hadn't made a mess at all.

Next he opened the window to let some fresh air in. The dark clouds in the distance worried him. Looked like a big storm was heading their way.

With his tasks done, Dean was surprised to find himself with nothing to do and still able to move about, almost as if he had been granted some free time to do what he wanted, within his programming of course. Lucky for him, taking care of Sam was in his programming.

He kneeled down in front of the kid,eager to speak to him again. Sam didn't look up at him, staring instead at the fox plush in his lap. Subjects to discuss were prompted once more by his programming.

FACTUAL  
FRIENDLY  
DIPLOMATIC

Dean couldn't help but wonder about those ridiculous options. As if he would be anything but friendly towards Sam or any little kid. Factual? Diplomatic? With teens maybe, but not a little boy and certainly not with Sammy.

"I'm sure we used to be friends before I was reset." He found himself saying upon choosing FRIENDLY. It hadn't occurred to him before that Sam used to know him, he'd been too focused on discovering he was an bloody android stuck in some twilight world. He vaguely recalled talk of an accident back -in what he now recognised as - the store. He'd been in a fucking store, _as merchandise_.

Sam's name appeared with its blue arrow pointing up again. "Maybe we can be friends again." Sam briefly looked up, though he pointedly refused eye contact, almost like he was nervous. How weird was it that Sam knew him, yet now acted like they were strangers because he got reset but Dean knew Sam because he wasn't really this Android-Dean. He was Dean Winchester stuck in this amnesiac android. And he thought he couldn't be surprised by anything anymore in his line of work.

NAME DEAN  
INTERESTS?  
SEEM QUIET  
MOTHER?

Dean didn't need to be a genius to figure out Sam didn't have a mother anymore, in this world or the real world. There were no photos or mentions of her anywhere. It would be cruel to ask Sam about her, bring up what would probably be painful memories. It had been decades since losing his own mother and it still hurt.

Asking about his interests was a stupid idea too. He already knew by observing Sam and his room. Reading, his fox plush, drawing and let's not forget his little make-believe tussle with the vacuum bot. Sam had an impressive imagination that could just as easily fill up his time without any toys.

He was curious though about how Sam picked his name. He'd remembered Todd mentioning it in the store. If this Sam wasn't really his Sam, just a twilight version of Sam, then why pick Dean of all names?

"Your father said you chose my name. Dean, it's nice. How did you choose it?"

He'd barely finished asking when Sam's name appeared again and WARM changed to TRUSTED. That was interesting. Sam didn't respond though. By this point Dean wondered if Sam wasn't just mistrustful but mute perhaps. How scared did you have to be to not say a word? What was going on in this house?

"You're very quiet. I hope I don't scare you." Dean fervently hoped that wasn't the case. It didn't seem he was going to get any answers because Sam suddenly crawled out of his fort and ran for his open door. _Shit, what did I do wrong?_

But Sam stopped before he reached the door and turned to face him. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before handing him a key and running off for real this time. His eyes were drawn to the box on the dresser beside the door and it's keyhole in the front. He had a bad feeling about it but approached it nonetheless.

S.W Treasures

Upon opening it, Dean found a four-leaf clover - _Sam really was that kind of innocent kid._ The next item surprised him; an old photo of a once happy looking family. Even Todd looked like a decent person in this picture. And the woman who was Sam's mother in this world. She looked like a nice lady.

The rest of the box of treasures held a bunch of drawings which Dean discovered got progressively more disturbing. This must be the secret Sam wanted to show him and it made everything click into place for Dean.

Sam wasn't scared of _him_. He was scared _for_ him. Apparently on top of the depression, alcohol, drugs and bad attitude, Todd appeared to have a bad temper. A dangerous level of bad temper.

There had been no accident. Todd had caused the damage. Todd had attacked him and if these drawings were any indication, then Sam _witnessed_ it all. No wonder he'd been so scared and following him around. He was afraid of leaving him alone with Todd just as Dean had been afraid of leaving Sam alone with Todd.

He quickly put everything back in the box and hurried downstairs. He had a bad feeling and he was proven right when he found Todd approaching Sam at the dinner table, playing with his toy.

"What are you doing?"

"I... I'm playing."

"You're playing... " Todd muttered as if disgusted by the very idea. He walked past Sam, his expression setting off all kinds of warning bells. "I know what you're thinking. You think your dad's a lowlife." He muttered as he turned to face Sam. "Huh, a fucking loser? Can't get a job, take care of his family?"

Dean wanted to step in but his body wouldn't budge from where he stood on the stairs. All he could do was watch as Todd became angrier and more hostile by the second, putting words in Sam's mouth to justify his own turmoil.

"Don't you think I tried to make things work?" He circled back around to Sam's side of the table. But whatever I do, when someone comes along they just FUCK IT ALL UP!" he threw the empty chair at the head of the table in a rage. Sam said frozen on the edge of his chair, lip trembling in obvious fear.

"I know what you think of me. You hate me." Todd kicked his chair away, grabbing a hold of Sam before he could even think about running. "You hate me don't you? SAY IT! YOU HATE ME!"

Sam's tears flowed freely and seemed to snap some sense back into Todd. Almost gently he lowered Sam to the floor, before kneeling in front of him, muttering like a broken man. "God, what am I doing?" Sounding almost sincere he pleaded with Sam for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, kiddo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He hugged a clearly shaken Sam next, still pleading. "You know I love you, don't you? You know I love you..."

Sam looked helplessly towards Dean but he was unable to do anything. How he wished he could grab Sam and get the hell out, especially after what he just learned. Todd was at best a walking disaster with a pile of issues, but at worst...it didn't bear thinking of.

They had to get out!

* * *

Hours passed by with Sam sitting silently on the window sill while Todd had passed out on the sofa, probably from the drugs he took. The storm he'd noticed earlier raged outside the house, rain pelting down from the heavens.

Dean noted the time in the bottom corner as it triggered his programming to respond.

TIME  
PM 09:14:05

SERVE FOOD hovered in his vision but he couldn't execute his task because Todd was asleep. He approached him and found himself calling his name calmly. He'd much preferred to slap the douche awake and then some.

"Todd?" Todd started awake like the idiot he was. Like the proper addict he was, he searched for his drug-inhaling-device in a small frenzy, only calming down once he found it on the floor. "Dinner is ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Dean immediately turned away from the disgusting man and went to collect the plate sin the kitchen. He was uneasy, if androids even could feel that way. Even so, despite physically being an android, mentally he was very much not so.

Todd and Sam silently sat across each other, both looking down. Dean placed down the plates and his main task updated its subtasks.

SERVE FOOD  
FOOD SERVED  
TURN ON THE LIGHT  
SERVE SAM AND TODD

"Life's funny." Todd suddenly spoke up as Dean reluctantly filled his glass with water before doing the same to Sam's. "I lost my job cause of androids, then when I need somebody to take care of this goddamn house, what do I do?"

Dean felt his unease grow with every word but did his best to ignore it. He continued his tasks, placing a napkin on Sam's lap. "I go out and buy a _fucking_ android."

WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS

Damn it all! Dean could see the man was becoming more unhinged by the second and all he got was _wait for bloody new instructions?!_ If it was his job to take care of Sam, surely that meant keeping him safe too?! Protecting him? Why the fuck couldn't he do something!?

"Course, androids are so fucking wonderful..." Todd continued, voice turning more and more hostile. Dean shifted nervously on the spot, about all he could do while waiting. "Stop moving around for Chrissake! You're making me nervous!"

Dean froze on the spot against his will. Sam glanced up at Todd immediately gaining Todd's attention and a rebuff. "What are you looking at? What's your fucking problem? not the life you dreamed of, eh?"

Sam shrank back in Todd's obvious growing anger. "Maybe you think this is easy? Maybe you think it's my fault we live in this fuckin' shithole, my fault your fuckin' _mother_ took _off_?!" Sam was inching to the edge of his seat as if preparing to flee. Dean couldn't fault him for it. If he could _do something_ he would have already pulled Sam behind him.

Todd mimicked a woman's whining, completely unaware of the growing distress in his own kid. If Dean didn't hate the man before, he absolutely hated him now.

Abruptly Todd all but yelled about his whore of a wife before upending the table, as Sam jumped up from his seat and backed away in fear.

"It's all _your_ fault!"

"Daddy, no-"

"It's all your fuckin' fault!"

Todd hit Sammy across the face in a fit of rage. The painful yelp from Sam made him want to rage and weep at the same time. Why couldn't he _help him?!_

With tears running freely down his face, Sam scurried away and ran up the stairs even as Todd yelled for him to 'Get back here!' Enraged he stored into the living room as a door upstairs slammed shut, Sam's room no doubt.

Dean took one step towards the stairs when Todd turned to him. "You stay there! Don't you dare fuckin' move or I'll bust you worse than last time." Well that proofed the truth of the drawings. It _had_ been Todd who'd damaged him.

DON'T MOVE

Big and bright in the middle of his vision, trapping him there while Sam was in danger. Dean was not stupid. Todd wasn't done. It was only a matter of time before he did something worse than hit Sam.

The urge to move, to _disobey_ grew exponentially. Something inside him was triggered by the desire and a red wall appeared before him as the world froze in that same way when he performed a scan hours ago, the words 'DON'T MOVE' all over it. Was it possible to break his programming? Now was the most important moment to try. He needed to protect Sam.

A shadow of himself reached forward, an inner self of some sort. Noticing it could move while time was frozen around him, he imagined him punching the wall. His shadow did exactly that. He punched and shoved and punched again, little cracks appearing in the wall.

One final swing of his fist had the wall breaking apart and disappearing. The world unfroze and Dean found himself able to move his body again and not in a standard android way. He could curl his hands into fists and he could feel his face take on an expression of anger.

He was free!

He initiated the scan again, freezing the world around him as he watched his options appear in his vision. Towards Todd appeared, REASON WITH TODD. Yeah not a chance. The man was too far gone for that and Dean was not even willing to give him a chance. He'd hit Sammy.

Towards the stairs appeared a far more agreeable option. PROTECT SAM.

He immediately headed for the stairs,Todd raging unaware in the living room. As he ascended the stairs, he remembered the gun in Todd's room. With the way this guy was acting, Dean felt much better having a gun. He quickly entered the room and grabbed it.

He dashed down the corridor as he heard Todd come up the stairs and clambered into Sam's room. "Dean!" Sam ran to him immediately and Dean pushed him behind him as he backed away from the door, gun raised.

 _Let this sonovabitch try!_ He thought as the doorknob rattled.

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I always planned to have it end there so sorry not sorry XD This idea was the weirdest concept my brain has ever come up with. This is what happens when you are reading two different fandoms at the same time. The brain tries to make connections that maybe shouldn't be there but are a ton of fun to try.
> 
> Fun facts/Notes
> 
> Instead of AX400 which is Kara's model, I made Dean IM400 to reference the IMpala.  
> Did something similar with his serial number: 785 = Area Code of Lawrence Kansas as declared by google. If it is wrong, my bad. 052 = Sam's birthday, May the 2nd. 124 = Dean's birthday January 24th.
> 
> Another interesting thing about Detroit Become Human that for some reason I love: The different ways in how the main characters break their programming and turn deviant.
> 
> 1\. Markus is in a fight and is told not to Defend himself. He punches and shoves the red wall to break free.  
> 2\. Kara is told to Not Move but she is desperate to protect Alice. She Pushes with all her might against the wall until she breaks through.  
> 3\. Connor is at a standstill with Markus, struggling between following his orders or not. He Tears Down the red wall until it breaks.
> 
> I thought it was interesting to see the different ways they each broke through.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, even though most of it is just the game and me adding Dean and Sam into the mix XD


	29. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 29: "back up!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 29: "back up!"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: None, except a minor mention of blood and injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a sort of sequel/follow-up to my Fictober19 Prompt 31 from last year. You can find it in my collection from last year titled ' [ _Sticky Situation_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831564/chapters/50618039) '

It was just after midnight when they arrived. The thick fog around the area didn't help the bare visibility of the night any. The abandoned office building loomed in front of them, ten stories high. Most of the windows were either broken or completely missing and the front door hung from only one hinge.

There was a desolate feel to the place, more than the obvious.

Bucky risked a glance to his left but not carefully enough when a scowl was sent in return.

"I'm fine, Bucky." Steve said without looking away from the building. Where Peter was, probably.

"You sure? Cause if it were my kid and husband….I wouldn't be."

He watched Steve close his eyes as he no doubt remembered how they found Tony. Barely conscious on the floor and blood everywhere, flowing freely from the wound in his neck.

He could barely open his eyes, let alone speak, but he'd tried anyway only succeeding in a broken and gurgled version of their sons' name.

It wasn't until they asked JARVIS for footage of the attack, that they realised Peter wasn't taken. No, he had been the one to attack Tony.

"If you're not up for this-?" Bucky said, trying to pull Steve back to the present but Steve was not having it.

"No, I'm not leaving. I need to be here."

"We have no idea what we'll find, who we'll find." Cause they had all agreed on one thing. That wasn't Peter, or at least Peter wasn't in control of himself. The kid would never intentionally hurt any of them.

"That is exactly why I need to be here. Peter deserves at least one of his dads there."

And Tony was definitely out. Even with the surgery a success, he wasn't going anywhere for a while. The blood loss alone had been dooming?.

"Alright, Clint and Nat are ready at the side door -they'll start from the bottom while we'll start searching from the top- and Thor is close in case we need back-up. You ready to do this?" It felt strange to take the lead like this, but Steve had insisted. He refused to be benched but he was aware that he wasn't in any state to lead the team. Bucky had been with the avengers for a while now, they were truly a family, but it was still odd to be the one in charge and have them all willingly follow him.

"Let's go get my son back."

The building wasn't very high, not by New York standards anyway and neither was it large. It didn't take too long to search each room, floor by floor, especially the top two which were still one big, open floor plan.

Apparently construction had been halted mid-project for legal reasons and no one had deemed the place worth the effort of fighting the red-tape. Thus it had been abandoned and left to fall in disrepair before ever having been in use.

Halfway through the seventh floor Bucky pulled him to a stop. "Did you hear that?"

They both stayed perfectly still and quiet, trying to something, anything. The building occasionally groaned but other than that there was nothing. Except there was.

The faintest, muffled sound echoed through the seventh floor. After a few more seconds listening, honing in on that sound, they figured it out.

Someone was yelling.

"Peter!" Steve dashed down the corridor leaving Bucky to chase after him, while silently cursing. Now was not the time to risk getting split up.

Bucky fumbled with the comm unit on his shoulder while running after his best friend. "Clint, Nat? We might have something on the seventh floor."

Not two seconds later they replied with 'copy that' and a promise to head their way as fast as possible.

Bucky briefly lost sight of Steve as he rounded a corner and sprinted that much faster. He had a bad feeling about this place and Steve was clearly not paying attention.

He almost collided with him in the next hallway where he'd stopped in front of one of the more functional doors on this floor. And from behind it came the obvious distressed shouts of Peter.

"Someone! Please, I'm here! I'm in here! Is anyone out there?! Please, please can anyone hear me?!"

"Peter! Peter, I'm here!"

"Pops!? Is that really you?!"

"Yes, Peter. It's me, I'm here, son!"

"Please get me out of her. Please, please…"

Before Steve could answer Bucky stepped forward. "Peter, it's Bucky. We're going to get you out. Are you near the door?"

"Uncle Bucky? You came for me too?" It was said through sobs and stuttering breaths. How long had the kid been in here?

"Peter, I need you to back up. I'm going to kick in the door. Alright?!"

"Please get me out of here! Please, please…"

It didn't bode well that Peter didn't answer him. The kid sounded absolutely wrecked. What had they done to him? Or perhaps….a terrible thought took root in his mind. Peter sounded like his old self, free from whatever was done to him. But, did he remember what he had done? That would explain the growing hysterics.

"What are you waiting for, Buck?" Steve cut through his thoughts. Right, time to bring Peter home. With a strong kick he broke open the door and together they moved into the room.

It was bare except for a single table in the middle of the room. Peter was nowhere to be found. On the table was a laptop with a familiar device beside it.

The tracker Tony has secretly put in Peter's suit, just in case. The same tracker they had followed here once they got a ping from it.

His bad feeling grew.

Steve approached the laptop and hit a button on the keyboard. Instantly the device came alive with a live feed and sliding into view was Peter.

"Hello there. Fancy meeting you here, pops." The kid was dressed in civilian clothing, the same style he always wore, but the smirk on his face was completely alien.

"Peter?"

"Oh I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else, pops?" He appeared to take great pleasure from Steve's demoralized presence. "Since you are here, mind telling me how dad's doing?"

Bucky shoved Steve out of the way, all but growling into the mic. "Enough! Let him go! Whatever was done to him...Let. Peter. Go!"

The smirk vanished. Instead he looked almost angry when next he spoke. "Who says anything was done at all? I'm just Peter."

"No, you're not. Peter would never hurt his family and you can't convince us otherwise."

"And we're not leaving without him, you!" Steve cut in.

That smirk came back, his eyes almost gleeful. As if he was hoping for exactly that. Clint's voice broke through a static connection, voice filled with a sense of alarm.

"Guys, we found explosives! The place is rigged up! We have to get out, now!"

It was a trap. The tracker luring them there, the live feed to keep them distracted.

"Shit!" He grabbed Steve just as the building shook with the first explosion. Seeing no other way out and taking into account both of them being super soldiers, Bucky steered them towards and through the window while the building went up in flames behind them before crumbling into nothing.

_fin_


	30. Merlin - Prompt 30: "just say it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 30 - "just say it"  
> Fandom: Merlin [bbc]  
> Rating: G [General Audiences]  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This prompt did not go the way I planned it. I began writing fully intent of having Arthur say the prompt when I suddenly found Merlin saying it XD Those sneaky boys taking control of this drabble like that XD

"Is that all?" Merlin turned to him, clearly unsure of what he was hinting at. "There's nothing you have to tell me?"

"Not that I know, Arthur, but you sure seem to think so. Why not enlighten me?" The tone was teasing, a hint of a taunt in there. Clearly Merlin did not suspect anything important. Well, he was about to be surprised.

"So you don't have some secret you've yet to share with me?" Finally a reaction. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, but his face betrayed nothing. Arthur never noticed how good a liar Merlin actually was, though as it turned out that was a good skill to have in Camelot in his circumstances.

But not anymore. Camelot had changed, Arthur had changed and he was done having his best friend -yes he'd admit it, Merlin was his best friend- walk around him terrified of being himself.

"Arthur, I don't really have time for this. If there is something wrong, just say it."

Alright, sure. Just say it. Arthur was curious how his friend would react though. Merlin gave him that impatient look he'd perfected over the years. Alright, no more stalling then.

"You have magic."

Merlin turned as white as his freshly washed bed sheets, grabbing hold of the back of a chair as he stumbled, his legs no longer firm but wobbly. "Wh-what...w-why would, w-why would you th-think that?"

Teasing Merlin was one thing, but seeing him _afraid_ of him, that Arthur did not like, at all. "Merlin, it's alright. I'm not angry and I'm not gonna hurt you." He quickly reassured him. But Merlin did not seem to believe him, instead choosing to pretend.

"I don't have...m-magic. I'm just Merlin, your idiot servant. Not sure where you heard this n-nonsense."

"Merlin, I may not have noticed for a long time, but I know _now_. I've heard you and Lancelot and I saw you in the forest a few days ago. I _know_."

Did he seem pale before? It was nothing to his colouring _now_. Arthur dashed forward to catch him as Merlin's legs completely stopped supporting him. He actually flinched at Arthur's touch, as if expecting violence rather than help. It broke his heart to see.

"Merlin, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. My father is gone and it's time for Camelot to change. _I_ already have. Magic, it's not the enemy. I see that now. You are alright, you don't have to be afraid."

"I d-don't...I don't understand. You're not a-angry?"

"I was at first, but I've had time to come to an understanding, to grasp what you've gone through all these years. I've seen a lot of magic in my life, often in an attack but I've also seen magic do _good_. I just wanted to talk to you first before I legalized magic."

"You what?!"

"Don't tell me you're against it?" He couldn't resist but tease. At least the shock had muted the fear in his friend somewhat. Confused and shocked was a better look on him.

"Is this really happening?"

"Yes, Merlin. This is very real. It's about time you got some recognition. Don't think I haven't figured out you've been saving me ever since I met you. Once I found out you had magic, a lot of things began making sense. Just _how_ many times did you save my life?"

Merlin actually smiled at him, finally. "Far too many times to keep track of."

"Well, I want to hear about all of it, what you can remember at least."

Hesitant once more. "Are you sure? I mean, are you really...?"

"We're alright, Merlin. Better than ever."

_fin_


	31. Spidey/Avengers - Prompt 31: "I trust you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 31 - "I trust you"  
> Fandom: Spidey/Avengers  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, one day late but here we are. The last Prompt for fictober20. Thank you to everyone who followed me on this event. I had a lot of a fun and it was far less stressful than last year. Hope you enjoyed the drabbles and one-shots and here's to hoping you like this last one.
> 
> This prompt continues from Prompt 29.

Bucky breathed heavily as he stared up at the burning building, half of it turned to rubble while the rest held firm. Steve lay beside him seemingly in shock after Bucky forced them both to jump out the window form the seventh floor. But there were more pressing concerns first. "Nat, Clint?! Are you there?! Did you get out?!"

The comm crackled but gave no response. Bucky waited a few seconds before trying again. "Clint, Natasha!? Are you alright?! Please respond!"

Steve mumbled something before suddenly lurching to his feet. Bucky barely got on his feet in time to restrain his friend who seemed eager to run back into the burning building, what was left of it.

"Let me go!" He yelled, straining against his hold. "Peter! He's in there, I got to get him out!"

"Snap out of it, Steve! It was a trap, Peter was never in there!"

"No, no he has to be. He was here. We tracked him here. I promised I'd bring him home!"

Guilt. Grieve. Loss. Steve was spiraling and who could blame him. His husband was stabbed and would have died if they hadn't found him in time; his son was taken and brainwashed or something; and now they thought they'd found him and instead almost got killed themselves.

Steve had promised an unconscious Tony to bring Peter home to him. Now with his most recent failure burning to the ground, he was drowning.

"Steve, it's alright. We'll find him and Tony will recover. We'll fix this." Bucky held his friend as he crumbled in his arms, finally allowing himself to feel _everything_ that he'd been holding back. He didn't need to be the leader right now, or be Captain America. He was just a parent and a husband who needed a little help to cope with it all.

_"Bucky?! Do you copy?! Clint and I got out safely. Are you two alright?!"_

"Yes, we're out." Bucky quickly responded as best he could while having his arms full of a devastated Steve. _"_ Let's get the hell out of here."

_"Friend Bucky! I have located young Peter."_

"What?!" He shared a surprised look with Steve. _"_ You've got Peter?!"

_"Yes. I saw him escape the area. He was nearby. I knocked him unconscious."_

_"He must have used a detonator with a short range. He had to stay close."_ Clint pitched in.

"Thor, get him back to the Tower but restrain him. We don't know what was done to him."

_"Understood, friend Bucky."_

"Buck?" Steve sounded so insecure, it broke Bucky's heart. It had been a long time since Steve had been this subdued.

He grabbed his shoulder in support, looking him dead in the eye. "We'll save him." He said it with as much conviction as he could muster. Peter was family. They would do _everything_ in their power to fix this.

* * *

"I'm not going to lie. It's not looking good." Bruce said to the room at large, all his friends, his family gathered to hear about Peter's situation. He spared a glance at Tony and Steve.

Steve looked devastated, there was no other word for it. This news was not going to do him any good unfortunately. And Tony, he still had that glimmer of hope and determination in his eyes despite what had happened to him. The bandage around his throat was a constant reminder of the brutal attack Hydra had orchestrated using Peter. Even with the advanced healing capabilities of Wakanda, it would be hours, possibly a day, before Tony was allowed to speak.

"I've studied his brain and there is definitive evidence of brainwashing, similar to what was done to Bucky."

"But Bucky broke free of that, so can't Peter...?" Scott pointed out, somewhat hesitatingly.

"Not in this case. Hydra did something worse with Peter." Bruce paused to collect himself. "They put a chip at the base of his skull that suppresses Peter's mind if or _when_ he tries to break free."

The room did not take it well. Many looked shocked, others disgusted and angry. Bucky actually punched the wall, leaving a fairly sized hole; both Thor and Wanda's eyes glowed with their power as they barely contained it.

Steve had buried his head in his hands but Tony...Tony was looking straight at him as if he _knew_ there was more. He could probably see the struggle with the Hulk in his eyes. Bruce had never wanted to let him free this badly before, but Hydra had managed it.

"There is more." He announced to the room, regaining everyone's attention.

"More?" Sam questioned, clearly not thinking it possible to be worse.

"Yes. The chip has another function. It's slowly erasing his memories."

"WHAT?!"

Bruce couldn't tell who had spoken, possibly everyone. He knew what they were going through. He'd almost turned green and wrecked the entire lab when he discovered it, anger but mostly _fear_ taking a hold of him. They could seriously lose Peter and how much had they already lost of him?

"How long?" Bruce turned to Steve, surprised the man was actually asking him something. In all his time as an Avenger, Bruce had never seen the Captain so low. He'd always been a beacon of hope for them all. Then again, this was his _son_ , his kid that was in trouble and potentially gone forever. It would break anyone.

"At the rate it's going, at least a few days, maybe a week but probably less."

"That's quite slow." Rhodey commented.

"Yes, it seems Peter is fighting it. He's sort of hiding himself from the chip, but that means he isn't actively fighting to break free from the brainwashing."

"He can't fight back without exposing his memories as long as that chip is in place." Nat figured out.

"So we remove the chip, right?" Scott said.

"It's not that simple. It's in a very dangerous place. I could cause all manner of damage-"

Tony approached him, interrupting him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then in the faintest whisper, he spoke three words. _"I. Trust. You."_

"Tony, I-"

"He's right, Bruce." Steve cut in this time. "I trust you, too. _We_ trust you. Whatever happens, happens, but we have to at least _try_."

"Stark would like to see Peter." Wanda spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Tony, but you can't and not for the reasons you think." Bruce hurried to explain at the affronted look. "Peter is slowing down the erasure by basically hiding his mind, his thoughts. But every time he is around us, interacting with us it triggers his memories."

"Seeing us, hearing us, it's pulling him out of hiding." Natasha concluded.

"Yes. I can't let you see him and I can't wait much longer. If you're sure about this, I have to get started now."

As one Steve and Tony nodded. This was the only way to get Peter back. Either they lost him today or in a few days from now. At least this way, they hadn't done nothing.

* * *

"Peter? Hey, eyes on me now." Bruce snapped his fingers to get his attention. "How do you feel?"

Peter blinked a few times to get his bearings probably, before slowly answering. "I feel fine."

Happy smiles and relieved laughs filled the room at his answer, but Bruce wasn't convinced yet, especially when Peter pulled his hands away from the hold of his dads, as if he was uncomfortable with it.

"Peter? Is everything alright?"

He looked around the room before looking back at Bruce and asking the one question he had hoped he'd never have to answer the kid.

"Who's Peter?"

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last scene was inspired and totally took a few dialogues directly from the Flash, I couldn't resist.


End file.
